


The Constellation of You and Me

by Magicath808



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Actor AU, Actor Keith (Voltron), Actor Lance (Voltron), Alternate Universe - Actors, And angst, Angst, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Cuban Lance (Voltron), Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gay Keith (Voltron), I don't know what I'm doing, Lance is a Popstar, Langst, Like really slow, M/M, Minor Hunk/Shay (Voltron), No Smut, just a lot of friendship, klangst, omg they are too dramatic, only fluff, slowburn, they film a sex scene but it's not sexy at all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-04 17:29:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 28,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16351031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magicath808/pseuds/Magicath808
Summary: Lance is a seasoned pop-star with four albums and countless awards. He’s basically the male Cuban version of Ariana Grande. He’s a music god. But he’s decided to take a little break from music and peruse his second love, acting. He hasn’t acted since he was eighteen, but he’s excited to be behind a camera again. Takashi Shirogane, an up-and-coming director, picked Lance for his first big budget film, which is set to air just in time for the Oscar season. The film “The Constellation of You and Me” is about closeted architect David Wilde (Keith Kogane) and gay accountant Gabriel Mendez(Lance McClain) who are stranded in the Alaskan wilderness after their plane for a business fishing trip crashes leaving them the only survivors. The only problem is Keith Kogane, heartthrob and actor extraordinaire, and Lance’s co-star. With a less than pleasant first meeting, will these two be able to set aside their differences and work together? Especially when the film requires so much vulnerability and chemistry between the two?





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Quick note: If you're new welcome! I'll try my best to one do this in a timely manner with a good quality story and writing (no promises though). So I thought my last fic "In Another Life" would be my last Klance fic. "In Another Life" was kind of my love letter to the Klance fandom, and I'm so humble that it went over so well (despite me thinking it not my best work). But then I got really inspired to do this! So thanks so much for reading!
> 
> Also I recently got up my courage and got a Tumblr, so you can find me and art and stuff there @magicaht808  
> ( https://magicath808.tumblr.com )

Allura and Lance were sitting cross-legged in front of Lance’s giant TV. Allura held a paint brush in one hand and was delicately spreading a thick green paste over Lance’s face. Pidge was on the couch eating a bag of hot Cheetos while she scrolled on her computer.

Lance reached back to grab a Cheeto but was smacked away. Lance looked back perturbed, eyebrow raised. 

Hunk spoke up from his spot next to Pidge. “Lance if you eat so much as one Cheeto I will work your ass hard tomorrow. The AMA’s are in a week and shooting starts in two.”

“Oh, come on Hunk. It’s not work hours anymore you don’t need to police me.”

“Hey, man. You’re the one who lives with their nutritionist and personal trainer.”

“Yeah. But I’m not paying you right now, so,” Lance reached back again. 

Pidge smacked his hand, “Hey. These are mine.”

“Yeah. But I pay your salary too, so technically—”

“Lonce,” Allura said smacking his arm, “Please sit still I’m not done.” 

Lance did a fake pout. “Fine. Fine. I guess it’s just hit Lance hour.” He leaned into Allura letting her finish his face mask. “Done?” He said. 

“Yep. You are all ready for the shoot tomorrow.”

“It’s not the photo shoot tomorrow,” Pidge butted in, “It’s the rehearsal for the AMA’s.”

“Wait. Then when’s the shoot?”

“Thursday,” Hunk said. 

“I should have used a different face mask. Lonce whip this off.”

“Allura it’s fine. Can we please all stop talking about work now?”

The group settled down. It was normally Lance’s fault when down-time spiraled into work talk. He was the one with insecurities. Always micro-focused on every single detail. That’s why he lived with all his best friends. To keep his anxieties at bay.

He had hired Hunk five years ago when he had turned twenty and his music career had just taken off. He was his bodyguard at first. Soon they became really good friends. Lance started going to the gym with him, then he learned Hunk could cook and went to school to be a nutritionist. The next thing he knew they were best friends and Hunk was not only his bodyguard, and manager, he was also his nutritionist and personal trainer. 

Pidge came next. Pidge was Hunk’s friends from college. Lance and Pidge hadn’t hit it off right away, but they soon discovered a common love of Hot Cheetos and old video games. Pidge became Lance’s manager, more on the scheduling side of things, and made sure Lance’s security was all up to date and controlled Lance’s social media accounts. A lot of work for someone so young. Only twenty-one, nineteen when she moved in. But she was capable, and pretty soon she had joined Lance’s little clan of friends. 

Matt came along soon after that. He was already a good friend of Lance’s and Lance’s music producer. So, when Lance found out he was Pidge’s big brother, he moved in next. 

Allura came last, which was slightly funny because Lance had known her the longest. Allura had known Lance since he first debuted at fifteen. Her uncle Coran had been Lance’s manager at the time, he still was his supervising manager, or Lance’s big boss as Lance liked to call him. She was an aspiring makeup artist and soon became Lance’s stylist and personal shopper. She had been in a long-term relationship, but it had recently fallen apart and Allura had moved to Lance’s soon after that. 

Lance’s friends kept him sane. It also kept his homesickness at bay. Lance and Allura were close friends. Allura had seen Lance at his worst; when he was panic stricken and homesick for his family in Cuba. Allura knew exactly what Lance had been doing when he had persuaded his friends one by one over the years to live with him. Both of them knew it wasn’t exactly healthy, Lance living with friends who were also his employees, seeing them practically all hours of the day, but again, it kept him happy so Allura let it slide. 

Lance combed through Allura’s hair and she allowed him to braid it for her. “Hey can we turn on The Late Show? I want to see how the interview went.”

“I thought you just said you didn’t want to worry about work,” Allura said.

“I just want to see how it went,” Lance whined again. 

Hunk grabbed the remote off the coffee table, “Okay, but no freak outs.”

“I do not freak out,” Lance said.

Hunk gave him a doubting eye but turned on the tv.

***

“Tonight, on our show we have pop star Lance McClain!”

The crowd cheered as a shiny, suited Lance crossed the stage all the while waving and shooting finger guns at the crowd. 

“Lance great to have you on the show,” The host said.

“It’s great to be back.”

“So. Your album is up for some awards this year. The AMA’s are coming up. How exciting is that?”

“It’s really exciting Stephen. I mean I’m not going to win. I’m up against Ariana, who’s album was brilliant by the way, but yeah this is a fun busy time for me.”

“Don’t be so humble. Your album topped the charts. People are saying that you’re revolutionizing pop.”

“I don’t know about that. But this album is really special to me.”

“Talk about that.”

“I mean,” Lance gave a lopsided smile and shine of something wicked in his blue eyes, “It’s a personal album. It’s not just my usual love songs. I talked about my family, home, sexuality. A lot of stuff.”

“You are the crowd favorite to win.”

“I’m really grateful everyone loved it. I really am. This positive reaction was amazing. But in all honesty. I made this album for me, so I’ll be happy no matter the results.”

“That’s great. So, what’s next for you? More music?”

“I’m actually stepping away from music,” Lance tried to ward off the “awws” of the crowd, “Just for a little bit.”

“Taking a vacation? Visiting Cuba perhaps?”

“Actually. I have work. Something really exciting.”

“Well a little birdy told me you’ve been signed on for a movie.”

“Yep. It’s true.” Lance said another wicked smile.

“You haven’t acted in so long. Are you nervous?”

“Absolutely Stephen. I haven’t acted since I was eighteen. And let’s face it, no offense to the Paranormal High fans in the audience, but my acting wasn’t great back then.”

“Nonsense. You were the Casanova of the show! A werewolf if I remember correctly.”

“Yep. It was a fun show, but a teen paranormal drama doesn’t have anything on the script I’m working with now. This might be a little more of a serious turn for me.” 

“Can you tell us anything about it? I know the film is going to be directed by the up and coming director Takashi Shirogane.” Lance nodded. “We had him on the show a couple weeks ago. Nice guy.”

“I haven’t talked to him a lot yet, but I love his work,” Lance shifted in the padded chair the lights catching his highlighter. “Okay. Hopefully I don’t get in trouble for this. I’m pretty sure this is all public knowledge, but I’ll give you a little hint.” Lance winked at the crowd. “We are working on a very special film. It’s really important to me and everyone working on it. As most of my fans know I came out as bisexual a few years back, so this film is just really special.”

“Oh. So, are there LGBT themes in the film?”

“Yeah. But it’s not just that that makes it special. Takashi, my co-star, the writers. It’s all own voices, so yeah, it’s just going to be a really great film if I can figure out how to act.” Lance blushed.

“I don’t think you need to worry about that Lance. You’re great on camera. Let’s give it up for Lance McClain, the popstar of the year,” the host patted his elbow and the screen cut away to commercial.

***

Keith clicked the tv off. He rubbed his arms. His apartment was always set to 60 or what Shiro had dubbed the north pole. He patted his dog Kosmo on the head and patted down the hall to his treadmill. He needed a run.

Keith had just turned the TV on to be some background noise, but there he was, Lance McClain, dazzling and ridiculous as ever. And Keith was going to have to act with that shmuck. Keith had signed onto the movie because Shiro was directing it. Shiro, the man who had always been there for him, the guy that directed his first film. The film that had made Keith Kogane one of the top, most sought after actors in Hollywood. 

But Shiro had sold out. 

This was supposed to be Shiro’s first big film. It was supposed to finally get Keith his Oscar. The Oscar that he had been snubbed of the past eight years. Sure, Keith was twenty-six. Still young. But Keith wanted it. 

He had read Shiro’s script. It was good. He was so sure that this would get him his Oscar. But then Shiro had sold out and signed on Lance McClain to be his co-star. The film would be lucky to get nominated now. There was no way that showboat could act. He was just an airhead popstar that sung sugary love songs that his producers pumped out for him. Plus, just look at him. He looked annoying as hell. Pretty, handsome, sure. But annoying. What was all that crap about being grateful and shit, ugh it was all a crazy act. But Keith could see through that in a heartbeat. 

Keith got on the treadmill turning it up high. This is what he did when he was mad, or lonely, or bored. He worked on his lines. He read scripts, but mostly he worked out or ran. This was how he was getting to the Oscars. Not by being a flamboyant popstar and paying a ton of money to be in a movie with his song at the end. No, it was hard work, constantly. Something Keith could tell Lance McClain didn’t know the first thing about.

The film had its first official meeting tomorrow and Keith would have to meet this guy and would see just how fake he really was. Just kill me now, Keith thought.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance and Keith meet for the first time!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did do some research on films and stuff, but most of my knowledge comes from the manga skip beat so a lot of stuff is probably not accurate.

Lance McClain was late. Keith started tapping his pen against his leg. His biggest pet peeve was people being late. Especially to meetings. Keith wasn’t surprised. Not in the least. Of course, McClain would be late. Of course, he wasn’t going to be professional about this.

They were at the company’s production building in Burbank. The building basically looked like a regular office. Nobody from the outside would know that the offices and boardrooms were filled with famous directors, actors and writers.

The cast and crew for Keith’s movie were going around the table introducing themselves. It was a small crew. Keith preferred low-key movies like this. It might be said that Keith wasn’t a people person. Get him in front of a camera, fine, he could be whoever you wanted him to be, do whatever you wanted him to do, but be social on a regular basis, not exactly his forte. 

Without so much as a knock, Lance McClain finally bustled into the boardroom. He was wearing tight-cut joggers, a running hoodie, that stretched over his chest, showing off body, and a baseball cap as a half-assed attempt to be low-key. Not that this outfit was low-key at all. Sure, it was just work-out attire, but McClain had to know he was turning heads. 

But damn. He was pretty. Keith had never seen eyelashes that long before.

Not the point Keith, Keith thought to himself.

Lance was not only late, but he was turning up casual, half-assed, in work-out clothes. 

“I’m so sorry I’m late,” Lance said swinging himself into the open chair down by Shiro. 

“Perfectly all right,” Shiro said.

“Is it?” Keith blurted out crossing his arms. The whole room spun towards him. “It’s not very professional. Especially for the main cast.”

Shiro gave Keith a strained look as if to say, ‘Don’t start anything here please.’

Lance held out his hand. “Keith Kogane. It’s a pleasure to meet you. I’ve been a really big fan of yours for a long time.”

Keith didn’t take his hand. “If you want to make a good impression then be on time.”

Lance’s face contorted into a tight smirk. Keith could almost see a vein twitching in his forehead. “Like I said I’m really sorry. You got my text right Shirogane?”

“Please call me Shiro.”

Keith continued to glare down the table at Lance. The cast and crew shifted awkwardly in the tension.

Shiro cleared his throat. “Okay so we just did introductions. So, let’s get into what we are filming. I expect everyone has read the script drafts by now. We just finished up finalizing and polishing everything, so I have the final version right here for you to pick up. If you want it emailed you can talk to Adam about it.”

Shiro touched Adam’s hand on his left. 

“Do you want to say a few words about the script honey?”

Adam stiffened. “Oh. Uh. I can give a quick summery for everyone just so were all on the same page.” Shiro nodded. “Okay then. So, our story starts with our main character David Wilde,” Adam looked down the table at Keith and then looked at Lance, “and Gabriel Mendez. Mendez is an accountant and works for the architectural firm that Wilde designs at. The opening scene is between Mendez and his friend and client Christian, who owns the architectural firm. Christian convinces Mendez to go on a business fishing trip with some of his designers, clients and other employees. Mendez is currently having some trouble with his boyfriend and needs to get away. The movie is pretty scenic, so I won’t really go scene by scene but basically the small plane that takes the party from the airport to their trip crashes leaving only Mendez and Wilde alive. From there, they have to survive in the wilderness. All the while, their friendship and uh other feelings grow. This is really a story about David and his insecurities. But yeah. They eventually do get rescued. David starts to experience nightmares and stuff from his time in the wilderness. The films pretty subtle, but the two grow apart and probably don’t get together in the end. It’s kind of left ambiguous. Sorry, uh, it’s kind of sounds bleak when I put it like this.”

“Thank you, Adam,” Shiro looked at the group. “I really want to make a good movie here. I would say this movie is in the same vein as “Call Me by Your Name” and “Brokeback Mountain.” I’m not going to lie. I’m shooting for an Oscar with this. I know films like this rarely make it. Thank god “Moonlight” won a couple years back, but I really want this film to get far. This film is about trust and survival, but it’s more than that. This film is about vulnerability.”

Shiro paused letting the cast take in his words. He honestly wouldn’t make a half-bad actor. “There’s nothing wrong with more feminine men, but I really want to create a film where two very masculine, very strong men feel vulnerability with each other. I want to show a relationship between two very dominate men. I feel for these characters. I want to see them struggle and slowly open up and become dependent on one another. I want them to feel, and I want to show the audience these characters can be just as masculine while they experience their emotions.” Out of the corner of his eye Keith saw Lance squirm. Was he finally getting nervous? “I know it’s bad to say we are just in it for the awards, but this film is very special to me. To all of us. And I want to make something powerful.”

Shiro and the other crew member continued the meeting through the more tedious details. Keith would have to start filming next week to do the scenes that happened before and after the crash. It was mostly solitary work, as in Keith wouldn’t have to work with Lance yet. Then they would be shipped off to Alaska for a month and hopefully be finished with all that before it got really cold. They would be finished filming by November then it would be shipped off to be edited and everything, ready to hit the screens by late next August. 

Keith flipped through the new script. It was mostly a lot of hiking stuff, fake survival. He had some lengthy monologues sure, but there was a lot of script where the two didn’t even talk. Lance was actually comatose for a couple of scenes after the plane crash. 

Keith continued to flip. Then he spotted it. A whole new scene. Keith knew there was a sex scene in this movie. But it was supposed to be a more pan away scene. But this wasn’t. Keith read the words again. Yep. It was going to be a full-blown sex scene now. Keith closed the script with a snap. That’s fine. Whatever. Keith thought.

***

Lance knew he wasn’t the most mature person out there. But heck, he was going to try. Sure, Keith was being a total douchebag, but they needed to get along. Didn’t they? Lance had never had a problem with his co-stars before, and he wasn’t going to start a trend now.

And if Lance was being completely honest with himself, he was a little star struck by Keith. Lance had followed the guy since his debut. He’d seen every movie, even the ones where he had a no speaking part. When Keith Kogane came out to the public, Lance had followed in his footsteps and got the courage to come out at as bi. How could Lance not be a little star struck. Not only was he a phenomenal actor, but he had those eyes, and that voice. True he was a lot bigger in person then Lance thought he would be, and maybe his hair was verging a little too close to a bad 80’s haircut, but still the guy was really sexy. 

The only thing that damped that was his horrible personality. He had heard around that Keith Kogane could be cold, but he wasn’t expecting that iceberg.

The meeting finished, and the crew shuffled out of the room or went to talk to Adam or Shiro. Keith opted for the stairs over the elevator, so Lance followed him. He called out to Keith, but the man didn’t stop. Lance grabbed at his elbow. “Dude can we talk?”

Keith looked up at Lance. Lance walked down the landing, so they were eye to eye. 

“Yes?” Keith said.

“Look. I’m sorry we got off to a bad start, but we’re working together.”

“And?”

“Well, I want to get along with you.”

“Just because we’re acting together doesn’t mean we need to get along.”

“Dude. I’m sorry for whatever I did, but don’t you think it would be easier if we could play nice with each other.”

Keith shot Lance a frigid look and pulled out of Lance’s grasp on his elbow. “If you want me to play nice, then I expect you to act professional and be on time. I get that this isn’t a big deal for you. That acting is just a fun hobby you get to do because you’re famous, but this movie means a lot to me and my career.”

Lance felt his blood boil. So that was it. Keith thought he was just some hotshot with no talent. That he didn’t care. Lance cared immensely about everything he did. He was a perfectionist. “Excuse me. But don’t make assumptions. The reason I was late was because I was working. I wasn’t playing around. The AMA’s are this week and I was in rehearsal this morning. I wasn’t perfect yet, so I called Shiro and told him I would be late.” Keith gave him another glare “Whatever,” Lance said pushing past Keith. “I don’t have to explain this to you.”

Lance had been underestimated and look down on his whole career. If Keith was going to be an ass, fine, Lance would just have to prove him wrong. 

Lance was just about to exit the building and find Hunk and the car when he heard his name.  
Shiro was dashing after him. “Lance you didn’t pick up a new script.”

“Oh, hey. Sorry.”

“No problem,” Shiro said passing the script over. “But we’re starting pretty soon, so I figured you’d want this.”

“Yeah. Thank you. And thanks for understanding about me being late this morning. It’s not like me.”

“No. I understand. You said the AMA’s were your priority before signing on,” He patted Lance on the shoulder.

“Shiro. Can we talk for a second?”

“Of course.”

Shiro directed Lance down a hallway until they found a vacant lounge area. 

“So, what’s up.”

“At the meeting today. You said you really want this film to be uh, masculine.”

“Uh huh.”

“Are you sure you want me to play that role.” Lance looked down at himself. Sure, Hunk made sure he had abs and muscles for days, but when he had a shirt on he looked pretty gangly and lean rather than built. Plus, he had the pretty-boy face going on, which was great for selling music but definitely not that masculine. Lance still really couldn’t grow facial hair. And heck his personality? He waxed. He did facials. He shook his hips and stuff. He wasn’t exactly super macho macho guy, even if he did like sports and video games and stuff. “I don’t think of myself as super masculine.”

“Well. I mean you’re playing a role Lance.”

“But I don’t look super… macho.”

“Look Lance. I won’t deny that gender is a spectrum. It’s not like Gabriel is a straight-shooting lumber jack type of dude. When I say masculinity and strength I don’t mean gender stereotypes okay? I mean more the energy you give off. But also, like, dude. You took your shirt off in your audition tape, it’s not like you’re a bean pole.”

Lance felt a little better. “Okay. But you’re sure you want me? I’m not exactly known for my acting.”

“Lance. I auditioned a lot of people for this role. And I picked you.”

“And you picked me because I can act?”

“I picked you because you can pull this role off. I saw your old tv show.”

Lance blushed. “God. That show was embarrassing. Please tell me you didn’t really watch it.”

“Believe it or not I’ve watched a fair amount of it. Adam, my husband was super into it in college. Anyway. We picked you for the role because you bring people out when you act. It’s not something any actor can just do naturally.”

“Okay thanks.”

The two men got up to leave. “And Lance.”

“Yeah.”

“Don’t take what Keith said this morning about being late too harshly. He can be prickly at first, but he’s really not that bad when you get to know him.”

Lance rolled his eyes. “I didn’t start it.”

“I know. But please just ignore his attitude. He’s still stuck in his Black Parade phase. He doesn’t mean it.”

Lance laughed at that. “Okay. I’ll try.” The two men shook hands and left to go their other appointments.

***

Shiro invited Keith to dinner at his house. He knew Keith rarely liked to eat out, scared of crazy fans or just dinning out alone. Adam was busy cooking the dinner, thank god for Keith’s stomach, so Shiro and Keith hung out on the couch.

Keith had first met Shiro back when he was in high school and Shiro was in college. They had met through some mutual friends. Keith had done some low-key extra stuff in tv shows and movies, but nothing big. Shiro was filming an indie film for his college thesis, and he needed actors. Keith with nothing better to do got strung into it. After that, the movie got a put up for some indie film contests, and Keith found himself in Hollywood with an agent, already signed onto a big blockbuster. But they stayed in touch. Keith even went to Shiro’s wedding a few years back.

All this time, Shiro refused Keith’s help to get him onto a big project; he always said he wanted to make his own way and create only movies he was truly passionate about. Sure, he was well acclaimed in the small film world, but he hadn’t made a film that would be in every theater nationwide. But now that he finally was making a big budget film, he had signed on Lance McClain. 

“I just don’t understand why it had to be him.”

Shiro sighed. Keith may or may not have been ranting for the past ten minutes. “Do you know why I hired Lance?”

“Uh because the producers got a lot of money from hiring him?”

Shiro gave Keith a tired look. 

“Because it will do better in the box office?” Keith said.

“No Keith.”

“Fine. Tell me why.”

“Because he has something you don’t.”

Keith shot Shiro a cold glance. The only thing Lance had was extra space in his head. “What’s that.”

“He can act in love.”

“Great put him in a rom-com then.”

“Keith.”

“I know. I know. I suck at romance on and off screen, so what?”

“Well. If you read the script Keith this movie has romance in it.”

“But it’s not liked a romantic film. Not really. There are plenty of parts without romance.”

“I think your role has a little more than just some romance.”

“I saw you added a sex scene.”

Shiro sighed again, the man was already greying at the temple. “I know you want this role Keith. But you can’t do the romance bits for shit. So, I hired someone who could. Someone who could hopefully draw that side out of you.”

Keith frowned. “You could literally hire anyone else.”

“I personally watched his audition tapes. Heck Adam made me watch the first two seasons of that drama he was on. He may not have as much experience as you, but he can make chemistry out of thin air.”

“You’re hiring a guy who played a werewolf.”

“He can connect romantically to anyone on stage. He draws people in. He pulls the best out of other actors. He may not be the star of every show like you, but he can play off people well and he can hold his own.”

“Again. Can no other actors do that?”

“You know I’m starting to think you have a thing for him.”

“I don’t not have a thing for Lance McClain. I have a thing for hating people that are unprofessional.”

“I already told you. There was nothing unprofessional about Lance today. He spoke to me before. He already cleared all that with me.”

Keith let out a groan. “I just don’t want to work with him.”

“Fine. Then I’ll find someone else to play your part.”

“Are you serious? You can’t do this movie without me.”

Shiro gave Keith a shrewd smile before making his way out of the living room and into the kitchen, “Don’t get too cocky now.”

Keith frowned at his hands.

“And Keith?”

Keith turned. 

“Just don’t get too under his spell. I don’t want you to get swept away, you are the lead after all.”

Keith threw a pillow after him. 

 

***

At dinner Keith tried to share a new photo he had taken of Kosmo, but a text came through. 

“Who is it,” Shiro asked, knowing Keith didn’t normally get texts.

“It’s Coran Wimblton from Voltron Managing company. They want me to have lunch with Lance to stir up a little press.”

Shiro snatched the phone from Keith’s hand. 

“Perfect. You’re going.” Shiro said tapping on the phone.

“Hey wait. I don’t want to go to lunch with that airhead.” Shiro gave him a look. “Come on Shiro. I haven’t even asked my manager. I don’t even know what my schedule is.”

“Well, you’re meeting him for lunch on Thursday, the day we were going to get lunch so it all works out,” Shiro said passing the phone back.

Keith just sighed and sunk in his seat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Also I'm a slut for comments, and would love to talk with you guys there :)


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Dates" and pool parties. With the big film shoot coming up can Lance and Keith fix their awkward first encounter?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It got long. Sorry. We haven’t even gotten to the main story yet, lol.
> 
> Lance is slim thick and secretly buff. Keith is just a full-on beef cake (and yes in this fic he may be taller than Lance). You can rip cooler, taller, grizzled Keith from my (and Lance’s) cold dead hands.
> 
> Also, I lived in a town where there was a famous person, and we mostly just tried to give her privacy and ignored her, so that’s the logic with Lance. Why is Kinkade in this chapter? Mainly because I find him cute, and to get my opinions on how he’s treated in Vee el Dee out there.
> 
>  
> 
> lol, I’m sorry…

“So, are you ready for your date?” Hunk said.

“It’s not a date,” Lance said in a sing song voice.

They were at the gym. They practically had a gym at home with all the equipment they owned, but Lance got restless. Sure, his house was big, but he tended to feel isolated or claustrophobic if he spent too much time there. So, him and Hunk went to the gym a couple times a week for their daily workouts.

Lance lived outside of LA, closer to the hills. Like most of California, as long as Lance stayed out of the super touristy areas nobody bothered him. A lot of famous people lived in the area, making the whole celebrity craze a lot less intense. At the gym, people were used to seeing him. They ignored him and for the most part let him go about his day. 

Hunk gave Lance a look. Lance continued to lift his weights while Hunk spotted him. “It’s not a date. I do these all the time.”

Hunk rolled his eyes.

It was true. Pidge and Coran set these “dates” up for him, either to stir up a buzz or for Lance to meet other people in the industry. It wasn’t unheard of in Hollywood to have fake relationships for media attention. Lance went on the dates because he liked meeting interesting people in the industry. But he absolutely put his foot down when Coran had tried to set up a fake relationship for him a couple years ago. That was one line Lance would not cross.

“Speaking of dates,” Hunk murmured. 

Ryan Kinkade came over to the pull-up bar next to them. “Lance. Hunk,” he said cordially.

“Hey Kinkade. How’s work?” Kinkade was an actor. He started out doing stunt work but was trying to take the next step. Lance had met him a few months ago at the gym and Hunk was convinced he was hitting on Lance.

“Same old,” Kinkade said. “I keep getting parts where I do more grunting then actual talking.”

“That’s rough buddy,” Lance said. Lance was all too familiar with the racism in Hollywood, how hard it could be to get a character with a speaking role or a character who wasn’t a cookie cutter diversity role. Lance wasn’t even allowed to use Spanish on his debut album. 

Kinkade shrugged his shoulders. “It’s reality, unfortunately. But what can you do? But what about you? Your tour’s over, right? What’s next?”

“Oh. I’m doing a movie.”

“Really?”

“Yeah. With Keith Kogane.”

“Speaking of which,” Hunk but in. “Lance if you want to shower before your lunch date, we better get going.”

Lance hopped up. “See you around Kinkade. Good luck man.”

Kinkade looked at the floor, “Yeah. See ya.”

Hunk and Lance made their way to the car. While Lance was mostly ignored at the gym, he wasn’t chancing a shower there and risking someone capturing a nude selfie.

“See. He likes you,” Hunk said as they got into the SUV. Lance tugged on a pair of sunglasses and a hat. 

“Hunk. Your imagining things.”

“No, I’m not. He was upset. He looked all deflated.”

“Oh my god Hunk. Ryan Kinkade does not want to date me.”

“I’m just saying—”

“Well stop.” Lance scrolled through his phone as Hunk pulled out of the parking lot. “Besides. I don’t need a relationship now. What do you even do with a significant other? I can’t take care of another person.”

“Plus, you live with like four other people so that makes it harder.”

“Hunk!”

“I’m just saying, you haven’t gotten any in a while.”

“Hunk! Don’t say that. I expect that talk from Pidge, but not from you. Besides you are one of said people living with me, as in you are also not,” Lance did finger quotes, “Getting any.”

Hunk let out a sigh. 

“Wait. Are you seeing someone?”

“Technically. But we don’t have a relationship status yet.”

“Who?”

“This girl I met.”

“Where? When? How do you have time to meet people?”

“Believe me it was a shock to me too. I met her at a restaurant actually. Kind of random but she’s really cool.”

“Man. I’m sorry Hunk. I didn’t even know. You need to let me know. I know it can be hard with our schedule.”

“It’s fine. We have only been on a couple dates. It’s nothing serious yet.”

“Still. Let me know. I’ll get you a day off.”

“Thanks man,” Hunk snuck a glance at Lance. “Now let’s get you ready for your date.”

“It’s not a date.” Lance slumped back into the plush leather. “God. I hate him.”

“Then why did you agree?”

“We have to work together. Plus, there’s like a lot of physical contact. So, it’s in my best interest if I can convert him into a Lance fan.”

“Ah so you are going to flirt with him.”

Lance hummed. “Not flirt. Schmooze? Yes. Be my perfectly charming self? Yes. Flirt? No.”

Hunk chuckled “Don’t lay it on too thick heartbreaker.”

***

Lance knew he looked good. Allura had gone a little heavy on his makeup, adding highlighter and eyeliner, and his outfit was a little too warm for a California fall, but still he looked chic, so he wasn’t going to complain. 

With Hunk at his back, Lance entered the nondescript, restaurant. It was on the slower side, which was good, exactly what Lance wanted. He would talk, charm Keith, and then after lunch they would go outside, the press would get their little photo opportunity, and then everything would be ready to go for the shoot. Or at least that’s what Lance hoped. 

Keith was already sitting at a booth. He was glancing over the menu.

Lance felt a stab to his heart. Yeah. He still looked good, even if he was in all black and he was a major jerk, he was still a hotie. Lance watched as Keith took his jackets off, his arms stretching above him. Damn he had good arms. 

“Keith. Hey,” Lance said. 

Remember he’s a meanie. We don’t like him, Lance thought to himself.

Keith looked up. “Oh. Hi.”

“I hope I’m not late.”

Keith looked at his watch, “Nope. Just in time. I just tend to run early.” He flicked his eyes up. Damn this guy’s eyes, even without eyeliner or anything, were entrancing. 

“Oh. Well. Um. This is Hunk. My bodyguard.”

“Hi. Don’t mind me. I’ll be just here in the booth next door if you need anything.”

Hunk retreated back to the table next to them and took out his phone. Lance slide into the booth seat across from Keith. “I’m surprised you don’t have one.”

Keith was already looking back at the menu. “One what?”

“A bodyguard. I mean you’re pretty famous.”

Keith flicked his eyes over Lance. “I tend to keep a low profile. I do have a bodyguard. Kolivon. He comes to my big events. I don’t use his services on a day to day basis.”

“What about a manager.”

“Haven’t had one for years. I have people that manage my phone calls and deals for me, but I can manage myself for the most part,” Keith said coldly. Lance wondered if there was an insult hidden in that. The fact that Keith could run his own life, while Lance had several people working to make sure he did what he was supposed to be doing. 

“Okay cool.”

Lance stared at the menu. He could feel the tension as they pretended to say nice things to each other.

Lance could feel how awkward this was. Awkwardness wasn’t Lance, he hated this. He was good at getting people to talk. Even five minutes with Keith and he could just tell something was off. Lance didn’t think Keith was shy. He wasn’t flustered or embarrassed. No, Keith was just simple aloof—awkward. 

This was going to be the worst “date” ever.

***

Lunch was not going well.

Lance had only been there five minutes and it was already going badly. It was awkward as hell, and Keith knew it was his fault. He just didn’t know what to say, how to get the conversation to continue.

The waiter came and poured them water. It gave Keith something to hold.

Lance took a sip then set his glass down firmly. “All right. Why don’t you like me?” he said bluntly.

“I don’t have to like you,” Keith said mildly.

“Yeah but it would make things a hell of a lot easier if you did.”

Keith scowled. 

Lance matched it. “I think your 80’s mullet is a horrible fashion statement, but you don’t see me hating you for it.”

Keith touched his hair. Was it really that bad? Shiro was always going after him for being a bad celebrity because he didn’t care about his looks. “Lance. Look. I’ve had the unpleasant experience of working with actors who just didn’t care or weren’t experienced. I worked hard to get where I am. I want the people around me to care about what they do too.”

“And what exactly makes you think I don’t care?”

Keith sighed avoiding the question. “You know this movie is going to be filmed in Alaska, right? You have to get your hands dirty for this.”

“What do you mean?”

“We’re going to be on location out in the wilderness covered in mud for a month.”

“You know the mud is probably makeup that looks like mud.”

“Whatever, we’re going to be covered in fake mud and dirt going around and getting sweaty.”

“Clearly you’ve never seen one of my music videos. I’m always sweaty,” Lance mumbled.

Keith looked at Lance. He looked nice. Too nice. He looked like someone who had lived in LA all his life. 

“What?” Lance said crossing his arms over his chest almost like he felt indecent. Keith looked away.

“I’m just. Well look at you. You don’t look like someone who gets down and dirty. Like, you know you have to grow a bread and you can’t shave your legs for this right?”

Lance scoffed and stuck his nose in the air. “I grew up on a farm Keith Kogane. I used to milk cows. I grew up with four siblings and nieces and nephews and cousins. In Cuba, might I add, where we weren’t exactly wealthy. We were always roughing it up in the mud and stuff.”

Keith was surprised by this. He tried to imagine Lance with a group of kids, milking a cow. “Sorry,” he tried to say in a genuine tone. “You just don’t look like a super manly outdoors sort of guy.”

Lance flinched. Keith realized he must have struck a chord. He tried to back pedal.

But then the waiter came back and took their orders. 

“Look I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to sound hostile,” Keith said.

Lance lifted an eyebrow. “You didn’t?”

“Okay. I did. I’m sorry. I just assumed.”

“Well you know what they say about people that assume.”

“What do they say.”

“Well I don’t know. But it’s not good.”

Keith huffed trying not to laugh. This guy was ridiculous. Funny, but ridiculous.

“Look,” Lance said scratching the back of his neck. “Let’s start over. I want to get along with you.”

“You do?”

“Yeah. We’re working on a movie together. Plus, you’re cool.” Lance pouted his lips a little. 

Wow this guy can really milk it, Keith thought.

“Okay,” Keith stuck out his hand.

Lance moved to shake it. Bright blue eyes stared him down. “But just so you know. Nothing. And I mean nothing is more important to me then my work and my family. Maybe I don’t look serious, fine. Think what you want. Maybe I do goof off. But what I do, my work, is extremely important to me.”

Cold fingers touched Keith’s palm. He felt a tingle of electricity as the strong callused fingers squeezed his hand. Keith gave a firm squeeze back and pulled away. Then Lance smiled. And Keith for a brief second thought he saw stars. That smile could kill. 

“Okay. So, let’s start fresh. It’s so nice to see you again Mr. Kogane.”

“Uh. You too?”

“Are you having a nice day Mr. Kogane?”

“Uh. Yeah. Call me Keith.” Keith couldn’t help but smile.

“Okay! So, Keith, I know Shiro directed your first movie, but how did you get into acting?”

The question surprised Keith. Lance was prepared. Sure, the question was more on the generic side, something any old interviewer would ask, but the way it was stated. Did Lance actually care?

“Uh. I don’t know. I basically was a theater kid in middle school. By force really. I was good at it so I just kind of stuck with it.”

“What changed your mind,” Lance said. “You are obviously passionate about it now.”

“Shiro, I guess. I did that film with him.”

“Across Every Universe,” Lance looked up at Keith, “I’m a big fan of his work.”

“Yeah. Me too.” Keith said a little shocked. Maybe Lance’s taste wasn’t so bad. “But to answer your question. I did the film and I don’t know, something about it just stuck with me, and I wanted to make people feel something,” Keith was shocked by his own honesty. More tumbled out of him. “The crew was like my family. I wasn’t in the best place at that time, but Shiro and Adam they helped me get through it.”

Lance looked at him. Really seemed to look at him. Keith fidgeted. 

“What about you?”

A soft look came over Lance. “I was always singing I guess. My mom likes to say once I learned, I never stopped. Coran, he’s my manager, or was, he discovered me on the internet, flew me out here for an audition. But I was still young. Fifteen. The company that signed me wanted to get my name out there before they let me debut. So, I auditioned for stuff, I got a lead in a teen drama, and three years later, I debuted with my first single.”

“Why return to acting then, if you came out for music?” Keith said with genuine interest.

“I’ve always liked acting,” Lance said. “I used to do little skits with my cousins and nieces and nephews back home. But I’ve always been a big movie person.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah. Movies are special. When done right.”

“What movies do you like?” Keith asked.

“Oh everything. I won’t turn down a good action movie or a rom-com, but I also really love documentaries and just more low-key films or indie films. I like when people experiment.”

“I like documentaries too.”

Lance chuckled “I can see that.”

“What?”

“Nothing, I can just see you watching like Slenderman documentaries in a dark corner or something.”

Keith shot Lance a look. “I don’t want to know what you’re insinuating. And besides. It’s not Slenderman. It’s more like Alien documentaries.”

Lance snorted.

***

Their food came. The conversation became more normal after that. They talked about movies they liked and books and music. They found that they had a lot of similar tastes, especially because they were both obsessed with Shiro’s works. Lance was starting to feel a lot more optimistic about the whole thing. Keith still seemed a little skittish, but he was definitely opening up.

“You ready?” Lance asked when they finished.

“Oh god, I forgot about the press thing.”

“It’s easy. You just walk down the sidewalk, they get a few pics, you hope that they get your good side.”

“I hate this kind of stuff.”

“Yeah, but it’s necessary.”

“Is it though?”

“You’re a celebrity. Get over it. Besides Hunk will be there the entire time I won’t let anyone get fresh with you,” Lance said in a joking tone.

Keith gave him another look, “Er. Thanks.”

They walked out of the restaurant. There really wasn’t that much press there. They took a few photos, Lanced waved. They tried to ask questions, but Hunk kept them back. 

“This is me,” Keith said walking up to a sleek black extremely expensive sports car.

“Sweet ride.”

“Thanks. I like to go fast.”

Lance turned to go but caught himself. “Hey Keith. I would really like to hang out again sometime. You know before we start shooting.”

“Uh. I don’t know. I have a pretty busy schedule and stuff.” 

Oh god. Lance had said something wrong. Keith still didn’t want to be his friend. Then it hit Lance. He had just asked Keith out. Unintentionally, he had asked him on a date. Was Keith trying to turn him down? Oh god. Oh no how to fix this, Lance thought.

Lance’s eyes lit up. “I’m having a pool party tomorrow with my friends. It’s super chill. Just me and the gang. You should come by.”

“I don’t know. I wouldn’t want to intrude.”

“No. Please come. Trust me. This is the best way to get a good impression of me,” Lance said with a wink, “My friends are golden. You can ask Shiro or someone else to come if you want.”

Lance saw Keith hesitate. He looked away. “Okay.”

“Awesome. I’ll text you later.”

“Okay.”

Keith got in his car and Lance waved him off.

Lance and Hunk went back to their own car. 

“Very smooth,” Hunk said sliding into the front seat.

“It wasn’t a date Hunk.”

“Sure. Sure.”

 

***

Shiro picked Keith up and drove him to Lance’s house. Lance lived outside of LA in the hills, closer to Burbank. 

“Let’s just forget this. Just turn around Shiro.”

“No. I think it’s nice that you’re going to hang out with people your age.”

“My age? You’re not that much older than me.”

“I’m 32,” Shiro said solemnly. “I feel like a dad when I’m around you. Especially when I have to chauffeur you.”

“You are not chauffeuring me,” Keith said giving him a playful elbow to the side.

“Then why am I sacrificing my Friday afternoon that I would normally spend with my husband, taking you to a party?”

“Because you promised.”

“Fine. But you can’t cling to me.”

“Fine,” Keith said. Keith didn’t know why but his emo side tended to spike when he was around Shiro. He wasn’t normally this moody. At least not since high school.

They finally made it up the winding road that led to Lance’s mansion. It was pretty clean and modern and overlooked the valley beneath. It was in a gated neighborhood. They were probably surrounded by other rich and famous people, but Lance’s house felt almost entirely isolated on the cliff’s edge.

Someone must have seen them coming, because large gates let them in. 

Shiro parked the car, and Keith tried not to freak out too much. 

Come on, Keith thought to himself. You’re an adult. You know how to socialize. Just be casual.

Shiro knocked at the door and gave Keith a pitying look. 

“Hey,” Lance said opening the door. 

He was in swim trunks. He wore a short-sleeved button up, which was all the way unbuttoned, revealing tan skin and muscles. He wore a pair of purple tinted shades and had a tropical drink in one hand. Keith tried really hard not to stare.

“Welcome guys. Glad you could make it.”

He led them through the house. Upbeat music pulsed from somewhere. 

“Hunks in the kitchen manning the bar at the moment. He’s making margaritas, but he’ll make anything else you guys want. There’s also snacks. Um bathrooms just there,” Lance said pointing to a door. He led them into a living room that opened up to a kitchen. Hunk was at one counter holding down the lid of a blender. He gave Keith a little wave “And pools right through here,” Lance said pulling open a sliding glass door. 

The house was nice. It was modern and chic, but it didn’t feel cold the way Keith’s black and white bachelor pad felt. There was warm woods and a few plants throughout the house. Colorful family photos and landscapes of beaches hung on the wall. 

“Let me introduce you to the gang.” 

Lance walked over to a shaded seated area. A girl in a bath suit with a large hat and glasses sat with a computer in her lap. “This is Pidge. She’s my tech genius.

“Sup,” she said.

“Hey,” Keith and Shiro said.

“What are you doing Pidge? Playing Webkinz.”

“No. I’m checking to make sure your schedule for Monday is all good.”

“Hey no working. It’s Friday.”

“I just gotta do a little finagling.”

Lance turned back to Keith and Shiro. “She’s my manager too.”

“And these shits are trying to give you the bad dressing room again.”

“You can figure it out on Monday. Now go swim or something,” Lance said kicking the girl’s shin. 

Pidge didn’t look up from her computer. “I can have all the fun I want right here. Where I won’t get sunburned.”

“Alright vampire,” Lance said. He walked over to the pool where four people were tossing a beach ball in the shallows. There were three girls and one boy.

“Hey guys. This is Keith and Shiro.”

“Hey. I’m Allura. I do Lance’s makeup and clothes,” a girl in a cute pink bathing suit said. She had matching sunglasses with Lance, and crazy white hair pulled into a ponytail.

“I’m Romelle. I, thank god, do not work for Lance,” Another girl said. 

“Hey,” Lance butted in. “I am an awesome employer.”

The other girl chimed in. “I’m Shay. Hunks, uh, friend.” She blushed.

“Hey, Shiro,” the last guy said.

“Matt. Oh my god. I haven’t seen you since when? The wedding?”

The older guy swam over and got out of the pool. “Yeah. Oh man it’s been forever. I do Lance’s music stuff now. You know mixing and stuff.”

The two men pounded fists. 

“This is Keith,” Lance said.

Matt nodded. “Wow. Keith Kogane. It’s nice to meet you dude.”

“Same here,” Keith mumbled.

“It’s nice to meet you guys,” Shiro said. Keith nodded at the group.

Matt continued. “Let’s get a drink. I want to talk.” Keith was left alone with Lance as Shiro and Matt went to bond and investigate the margaritas.

Lance steered Keith over to a group of lounge chairs. “You can set your stuff down here. Uh. You don’t have to swim if you don’t want to, but like, uh, it’s a pool party, so that’s what I’m going to do.”

“I’ll be there in a bit.” Keith said. Keith turned and started to strip his shirt off. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Lance looking at him. Gawking was probably the more accurate word. Keith scratched at his stomach nervously.

He turned back to Lance. Lance looked away.

A pop song Keith vaguely recognized began to blast through the hidden speakers. 

“Hey,” Lance yelled across the pool. “Who put my song on the playlist. We are not listening to my music.” Lance flipped off Pidge who had a big shit eating grin on her face from across the deck. 

Lance grabbed his phone from his shirt pocket and the song changed. “Your phone is locked out of the Bluetooth now, so don’t even think of putting your playlist back on.” Lance yelled.

“Like I couldn’t override the system,” Pidge yelled back.

Lance huffed.

“What? Don’t like your own music?” Keith asked.

“No. I love my music. It’s just. There’s something cringy about listening to your own stuff you know? You don’t watch your own movies, do you?”

“Yeah I guess you’re right.”

“You know I write all my own stuff.”

“Really?”

“What surprised?”

“No. But I’ve heard a few songs,” Keith fidgeted. “Like on the radio and stuff. It’s not bad.”

Lance blushed. His posture stiffened. “There’s just something weirdly personal about having, like, people you know listen to it. It’s like barring my soul.” Lance dragged his hands through his hair. “God. Please don’t go home and listen to my stuff. I can’t imagine you listening to my lyrics. Ugh it’s so embarrassing.”

Keith chuckled. “Okay. I won’t.”

“Thanks.”

Lance gave Keith a look. Then he stripped his shirt and ran at the pool. At the last second, he brought up his knees turning his jump into a cannonball, drenching the three girls still in the pool. They screamed at him and started splashing him when he got to the surface.

Shiro came over to Keith. “See, it’s not so bad,” Shiro said. Now, with a margarita in hand, Shiro stretched out on a longue chair. He put on a pair of shade. “Now go have fun with the other kids.”

“Okay dad.”

Matt went and joined Shiro, blocking off Keith’s chance to cling to him. Keith went over to the pool and sat at the ledge, his legs dangling in the water.

Lance spotted him and swam over. “Come here often?” He said carding his hand through his wet bangs. 

“Please stop.”

Lance laughed and pulled himself out of the pool next to Keith. 

“So, do you not have any other friends besides your employees?”

Lance made an exacerbated sound. “Rude. Shay and Romelle don’t work for me.” Lance said.

“Still. You made all your employees hang out with you on a Friday?”

“I was friends with them before I employed them. Plus, they live here, so they would be invited anyway.”

Keith stared at Lance. Lance lived with these people too? Geez this guy was a lot. Sure, he was nice, but he was always yapping away. “Why do they live here?”

“Cuz I have the space. I mean they’re my friends. It’s nice to live with them.”

“Isn’t it really unhealthy mixing work and friendship like that. And seeing them all the time.”

“Ugh now you sound like Allura?”

“Geez. Is this like a Winchester mansion thing? Are you afraid to be left alone?”

“Well what about you? Wouldn’t you want to live with your friends?”

“I don’t really have friends. I’ve got my dog. That’s all I need.”

“What about a boyfriend?”

“Nope,” Keith turned to Lance. He suddenly felt to close. All this open skin. He could practically feel Lance’s body heat. “Wait how do you have a relationship if you got all these people living here?”

“Umm. I don’t.”

“Really? You seem the type.”

“And what type is that?” Lance said looking over his shades.

“You know. The type that’s always in a relationship.”

“Well I’m not. But it’s none of your business anyway Mr. Lone wolf.”

Lance grabbed Keith’s hand. 

“Uh… what are you doing?”

Lance gave him a wicked grin and pulled him into the pool. Cold water hit him. He popped up and pushed his now wet bangs out of his face. He was about to tell Lance off, but then he was hit by that smile again.

Lance looked at him, a boyish grin stretching from ear to ear. Keith felt a smile tug at his own lips. 

***

The night ended with a BBQ (as always supervised by cook extraordinaire Hunk Garret). The group, now stuffed, sat around the fire-pit roasting marshmallows. 

“You’re not supposed to burn it to a crisp,” Lance said to Keith, who’s smore was now charred.

“I like it like this.”

Lance popped an untoasted marshmallow in his mouth, “Suit yourself I guess. You heathen.”

A smile tugged and Keith’s mouth and Lance swore his heart sang for a moment there. Keith made a smore and stuffed the whole thing in his mouth, marshmallow goo at the edge of his lips. Lance looked away trying not to laugh.

“Where’s your bathroom?” Keith asked.

“Just through the living room, door on the left.”

“Thanks,” Keith got up.

Lance watched his friends across the fire. Shiro was sitting back a little ways from the group. He caught Lance’s eye and waved him over.

“What’s up?” Lance said sitting down next to him. “I know Keith dragged you here. You’re having fun, right?”

“This has been great. I just wanted to have a quick chat with you.”

“Okay.”

“I really appreciate you giving Keith another chance. Opening up. It’s not Keith things. He has a hard time with new people, and just with people.”

Lance let out a bark of laughter.

“But he really wants to get along with everyone,” Shiro said leaning back in his chair. “Sometimes he’s just off in his own world. He forgets that not everyone is running at the same speed as him.”

“Believe me. I get that,” Lance said. He rolled his eyes. “People aren’t usually super into me after a couple hours.”

“I wouldn’t say that. You obviously have all these people here vouching for you.”

“Yeah. I’m lucky.”

“Keith isn’t so lucky. He likes his space,” Shiro’s voice got soft and quiet. “When he picks someone, he’s deeply loyal. If you want to peruse this, if you want to be friends with him. You can’t flake out on him. And you have to be patient.”

“Okay. I want this to work too Shiro. I want this movie to go well.”

Shiro put a hand on Lance’s shoulder. “I know you’re a good guy Lance. I’m not trying to chastise you. I just wanted to make sure you were aware.”

“Well. Thank you.”

The two men smiled at each other.

***

Keith washed his hands and made his way back to the backyard area. The sun had set and the lights in the house hadn’t been turned on yet. Keith rounded a corner. Something flashed out of the corner of his eye.

“Ah. You scared me.”

Allura was leaning against the hall wall. “Sorry. I just wanted to talk.”

“What about,” Keith said trying to keep it causal even though he could tell this wasn’t going to be causal. Not with the hard look in her eye.

“I know you and Lance didn’t get off on the best foot.”

“Ah,” Keith said. “This conversation. I thought Hunk would have done it.”

“Look. I’m Lance’s best friend. I’ve known him for a long time,” Allura said crossing her arms. “He might not look it, but he’s sensitive. And stuff like rudeness, people snapping at him, it gets to him. He takes it to heart.”

“We’re getting along now. It’s fine I know he’s not a bad guy.”

Allura came closer to Keith. Although he was obviously taller, Keith felt small beneath her stare. “Lance gets attached to people quickly. But if a connection is severed, he’ll get upset. He’ll blame himself. He wants to be your friend. And I don’t want to see him get hurt.”

“I won’t hurt him.”

“You better not,” Allura stalked back through the hall into the living room. 

Keith followed after intent on getting another smore before Shiro drove him back. Someone touched his shoulder. 

“Jesus. Why is everyone trying to scare me.”

Keith turned. It was Lance. “Hey man. Sorry.” He said softly.

“Oh. You heard that.”

Lance looked down. “Yeah.”

“Seems like she really likes you.”

Lance chuckled. “Yeah she’s loyal that one.”

“No, I mean she really likes you.”

“Allura?” Lance looked up. Only his eyes seemed bright in the dark room. “No, no, no, no, no, no. We’ve known each other forever. She saw me when I was like…well let’s just say she saw me when it was bad. We do not see each other that way. Plus, she just got out of a relationship and yeah, no that’s not happening.”

Keith chuckled. “I believe you.”

Lance scratched the back of his neck. “Sorry she told you off.”

“It’s fine. I get it. Shiro would do the same for me.”

“I believe that.”

A pause.

“I know you’re not a bad guy Keith.”

“Thanks that means a lot.” Keith looked up at Lance. “I think you’re pretty cool too.” Suddenly the distance didn’t seem enough. Lance was close looking up into his eyes. They were practically the same height, but not quite. 

Lance coughed and turned away, “Well I want another smore? How about you?”

***

Keith stayed much later then he had intended. He was only going to stay through dinner, but here they were at eleven swapping horror stories about award ceremonies. Keith liked Lance’s friends. Especially Hunk. They were all cool. And yes, Keith liked Lance.

Shiro finally dragged Keith away, saying that he needed to get back. 

Lance walked to the door and the two sleepily made their way down the gravel path to the car. 

“Wasn’t that bad was it Keith.”

“Shut up Shiro.”

Shiro simply smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a Tumblr now? @magicath808
> 
> Also I still put up all fic stuff on wattpad. Why you ask? I just really like making cover art for all my fics


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance and Keith are finally on their way to Alaska to start filming, but will things ever feel natural between them?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: I’m sorry there’s so much summary and set up, but I promise (hope think?) it will get more entertaining. I’ve been looking forward to writing all week but now it doesn’t feel like it’s coming naturally :///

Chapter Four

The next week was crazy for Lance. His schedule was stuffed with interviews, rehearsal, and fittings, all leading up to the AMA’s. Every minute not devoted to work Lance was reviewing the new script and learning his lines. 

Luckily for him, he didn’t need to be on set until the following week. The movie really focused on Keith, so there weren’t a lot of scenes with Lance in them before and after the plane crash. Lance had a scene with his ex-boyfriend, a scene with his co-worker, a couple solo scenes, and then the scenes where him and Keith’s character meet on the plane and then one when they are rescued. He would go into the studio next week to film those. Shiro and the rest of the crew knew Lance’s tight schedule, so they worked on getting Keith’s scenes done and out of the way.

The little time Lance had left, he texted Keith. Lance had first tested the waters, asking Keith about his interpretations of the script, what he thought different lines meant. Keith had responded coldly and professionally, but not unkindly. Then Lance sent a picture of his cat Blue. That had started an on slaughter of dog photos from Keith. It was kind of cute to see the coldness melt away, replaced by the love of a gushing pet-parent. The business-like tone dissolved, and they began to text normally about their days and what they liked and what they were doing. Every time Lance’s phone lit up with the notification something kicked in his stomach.

If Lance was being honest the AMAs were a blur. He got to dress up pretty, he got to perform, two things he really enjoyed doing, but it felt more like work with all the social interactions. Lance did end up winning album of the year, which was a huge surprise. He cried through his speech. 

But the most surprising thing was the press. The little press date between Keith and Lance must have been a little too convincing because the interviewers kept asking Lance if he was dating Keith Kogane, and why Keith wasn’t with him that night. Even some of Lance’s celebrity friends asked if he was dating Keith.

To one reporter Lance replied, “I mean he’s really cute. I wouldn’t say no,” Lance winked at the camera, “But we’re just friends right now.”

Lance ended the evening watching movies with his friends eating coco puffs. He was going to be on set the next day, and he honestly didn’t feel like going to an after party.

Just around one in the morning Lance got a simple text from Keith. “Congrats.” Lance couldn’t stop smiling the rest of the night, which sent Pidge into teasing mode. 

***

Today Keith had his first scenes with Lance. The scenes weren’t anything romantic. It was their characters meeting on the plane, and then a scene at the end of the movie after they were rescued. In the scene, Keith character reaches to intertwine his fingers with Lance’s character, before Lance pulls away, signally the end of the relationship. They didn’t even talk.

Keith wasn’t going to lie. He was a little nervous. But these scenes allowed Keith to be awkward. 

Not that he was. As soon as Keith got behind a camera, his whole demeanor changed. He was in the zone. Something flipped inside him and he could do anything, be anyone. It was an exhilarating experience. Keith only hoped this natural easy would continue with the more, sexy scenes. 

Keith remember the first time he had filmed a kiss scene. It had been a disaster. He was completely frozen in front of the camera. But that was when he was so much younger. Surely, he would be okay now as a twenty-six-year-old with sexually experience. Right?

The shoot went well. Keith was surprised by Lance’s acting. One moment he was joking with the assistants or laughing with the boom guy, but as soon as Shiro called action, Lance was laser focused on his work. They filmed everything in record time. 

But Keith was a little disappointed. Both Keith and Lance had a packed schedule. And now with them flying to Alaska in less than a week, both of them had little time to talk as they got as much done before they went on the trip. Even when they texted, one of them always seemed to be busy or asleep. 

One night Keith watched as the dreaded three dots popped up and then disappeared on his phone. Keith tried not to take it to heart. 

***

“Are you packed,” Allura asked.

“I’m not leaving for another two days mom,” Lance said. He was sitting on the couch enjoying his last weekend before he was shipped off to Alaska.

“It’s a big trip. Do you have enough warm clothes?”

“Yeah. I got all the stuff from when we went skiing last year.”

“Okay. Good.” Allura plopped on the couch next to him. “But do you have all your products? Do you want me to put them in little baggies for you?”

Lance looked up from his phone. “Again. No mom. Besides, they want me to look a little rough. I probably have to skip my skin care routine for the month.”

Allura gasped. “You? Skip your routine?”

Lance sighed. “I accepted it. Say goodbye to my beautiful face. It’s going to suck.”

Allura settled into the couch picking up the remote. 

“What are you going to do when I’m gone?” Lance asked.

“What do you mean?”

“It’s basically a vacation. Hunk’s going home for a couple weeks, Matt and Pidge are taking care of Blue, but they’re also going to Disneyland and stuff. So, what are your plans.”

“I don’t know. Hang out here I guess.”

“That’s it.”

“Honestly Lance. I thought I would get roped into this trip with you. I thought you would get me to come at the last second.”

Lance felt himself freeze. “Oh.”

“I didn’t mean it like that. I’m just worried about you. You’re hardly ever alone.”

“I haven’t had a panic attack since I was nineteen Allura.”

“I know.”

“I’m a grown ass man. I can take care of myself.”

Allura leaned forward, forcing Lance to look her in the eye. “I know you can Lance. I’m, we’re all just worried about you going on this trip. You’re going to be okay right?”

Lance reached for Allura’s hand and squeezed. “I really think I’m going to be okay. It’s not like I’m going to be alone alone anyway.”

“I know.”

“And I can call you guys.”

“I expect check in calls.”

“Allura?” Lance said letting go of her hand. “I know I’m a lot. That I’m a selfish friend.”

“No, you aren’t Lance—”

Lance smiled sadly and cut her off. “But I am. I ask a lot of you guys sometimes. So, I want you to have some fun too. I know it’s been hard for you since the breakup. Go have some fun. Heck go home. Go to London. Go to my house. You want to go to Cuba? I’m sure my mom would be more than happy to have you over.”

Allura laughed. “I’ll think about it. But just know, we love you so much Lance, and if you need anything we’ll be right there for you okay?”

“I know that. I really do. But I think I got this,” Lance looked at his hands. He felt at his callused fingers. “It’s never going to be easy. I’ll always have my anxiety. But I can do this. I will do this.”

“I know you can do it,” Allura smirked. “Plus, there’s a certain someone to distract you.”

Lance felt the blush travel to his ears. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

***

Instead of taking his private jet, Lance took a flight with the crew. He didn’t want to seem like a snob. Still he was in a first-class seat and he had private security to get him in the airport. Being a pop star had privileges. But Keith and Shiro were in first class sitting across from him, so Lance didn’t feel too bad for the rest of the crew who was stuck in economy.

Lance put on his head phones, a sleep mask, had a glass of Champagne and was out cold. They had to change planes in Juno to get to the small secluded woods where they were filming. 

It was cold and dark when they finally landed. The town they were staying in had been some sort of camp or mine or something because there was a whole hill of cabins that had been converted into a resort hotel, which Shiro had rented out for the month. Besides that, there was little else in the town besides a bar, a couple small stores and a gas-station. Lance guessed by Alaskan standards however it was pretty big.

They had a crew of about thirty people making it about three people per cabin, except for Shiro, Keith and Lance who all had their own one-bedroom cabins. Again, Lance felt bad for the rest of the crew, but it was in his contract. And if Lance was being honest he needed his space where he didn’t have to perform the happy charismatic celebrity. 

Lance unpacked his stuff and looked at his script. Shiro was not messing around. They were getting right to work with a big scene. The plane crash, which involved a lot of Lance and Keith shirtless.

And if Lance was being honest, things were still awkward with Keith. It was better, but defiantly not at the level Lance wanted. Lance had seen Keith act, how natural it was for him. Lance couldn’t do that. He needed to feel connected to the people he was acting with.

With a deep breath Lance grabbed his pillow and walked to Keith’s cabin. 

Keith opened at the first knock, a toothbrush in his mouth. “It’s kind of late.” He said but he let Lance in, eyeing the pillow. Lance tried not to think too hard about Keith Kogane with his messy hair in his low ridding sweatpants and t shirt.

“Sorry.” Lance hopped on the bed. 

Keith went back in the bathroom, finished brushing his teeth, and came back, “So what’s with the pillow?”

“I’m staying the night.”

***

“Umm. Excuse me?” Keith said, barely keeping his voice at a normal tone.

“Yeah. It’s something I’ve always done with my co-stars.”

Keith lifted an eyebrow. 

Lance blushed. “Not like that. We just sleep together.”

Keith felt both his eyebrows raise.

Lance clutched the pillow to his chest. “No. I mean. It’s platonic. Haven’t you heard that thing.”

“Ah yes that thing.”

“You know the thing about people sleeping together. Like just in the same bed or near each other,” Lance began to ramble. “There’s like studies about it. Because when you’re sleeping you’re like vulnerable and stuff, so it helps connect people. You like trust the person more and stuff. I think it has something to do with humans being nomadic or something. Sleeping in the open.”

“Did Shiro put you up to this?” Keith said crossing his arms. It would be just like Shiro. Make him uncomfortable with some crazy plan.

Lance stuttered. “No. It’s really a thing I do. But why would Shiro…”

“Because he knows how bad my romantic acting is.”

“I’ve seen you act. You’re fine. It doesn’t look awkward.”

“Trust me. I don’t do romantic leads for a reason. If a movie does have it, it took an extreme effort on the director’s part to get my acting to where it should have been.”

“Oh.”

Keith didn’t say anything.

“It does really work. The sleeping thing.” Lance said brightly.

“How,” Keith said skeptically.

“Think of it like a bonding exercise or something. If we’re more comfortable with each other, if we can trust each other it will seem more natural on camera. And sleeping next to each other will help us be more comfortable. We threw sleepovers all the time when I did my drama. We were all really close.”

Keith turned away. “Okay.”

“Really?” 

“If you think it will help.”

Keith turned slightly and watched Lance starfish across the bed. “This is going to be so much fun. I’m glad you said yes, it would have been really awkward if you had said no.”

Keith sighed. “Please remember we’re getting up early in the morning.”

***

“So how does this work,” Keith said climbing into the bed. Lance scooted over so he could fit in. It was a large bed, they wouldn’t have to touch each other. Just lie comfortably next to each other. 

Lance tried to keep the nervous edge out of his voice, “You just sleep dude.”

Keith rolled onto his side. Lance rolled over to face him. He misjudged the distance. They were close. Way to close. Like starring into each other’s eyes close. 

Keith practically shot out of the bed.

Lance turned onto his back. “Sorry,” Lance said.

“I’m sorry I’m acting like a twelve-year-old.”

“It’s fine dude. It’s not like I’m not nervous.”

“You’re nervous?”

“Well yeah. We just became friends, and like. You know,” Lance said trying to concentrate at the ceiling. Ah yes. Nice white ceiling. Oh look. A spec of dirt. Intriguing.

“I just figured this was normal for you. You look like an affectionate person.”

“Oh, I am,” Lance said. “But only if I’m close to the person. If I know you, if I’m your friend, I’m all over you. But like strangers? That’s not me.”

“Really.”

“Yes. Really. Jeez I’m not a horndog.”

Keith gave Lance a look.

“Seriously stop assuming. I’ve only been in like three relationships.”

“Really?”

“Yes really. Now go to sleep,” Lance huffed. Lance turned on his side.

“I’m not really a touching person,” Keith said quietly.

“I’ve noticed.”

“But this is a really touchy movie,” Keith said. 

Lance watched as Keith dragged a hand through his hair. Lance wondered what it smelled like. Stop. None of that, Lance told himself. 

“I need to be comfortable with you or this is never going to work.”

Lance felt his heart kick in his chest. He turned to Keith, meeting his dark eyes in the dim light. “Then touch me.”

Keith’s lips parted. Then snapped together in a hard line. “Is this a come on or something,” Keith said in a low voice.

“No. Jeez. You’re the one making everything sexual.” Lance reached forward and grabbed Keith’s hand. He threaded their fingers together over the pillow. “Here. Just this. Okay?”

Lance saw Keith hesitate. He felt the stiffness in his body. Keith closed his eyes and squeezed Lance’s hand. “Okay.” He said.

Lance turned onto his back easing his grip on Keith’s hand. He slowly stroked circles into the back of his palm. “Okay?” he asked again.

“It’s nice.” Keith said in a sleepy voice. Lance tried not to think too hard about what he was doing and with who and snuggled underneath the blankets. 

It was late, and Lance was tried. And pretty soon he was drifting off. Lance wasn’t sure but he thought he heard Keith say “thank you” as he fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always thanks for reading and comments and kudos!!!!


	5. Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> filming with a hot guy shouldn't be this hard...
> 
> In which all the angsty feelings come up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wish I was good at writing heart-fluttery scenes, instead I can only write real slow conversations. If you couldn’t tell, Langst is my shit. I just relate so much to Lance. I’m that annoying friend who just won’t shut up, but who also hides a lot of stuff.
> 
> There’s a little playful banter about Keith and Lance being more touchy-feely with each other so that they can be more comfortable filming together. I know sexual harassment in the workplace is a touchy subject. Sexual harassment is no joke. Neither Lance nor Keith feel pressured to hold hands or do anything more. It is consensual on both sides. I just wanted to make sure that’s clear if I didn’t make it clear through the actual writing.
> 
> Also, I was in drama in high school and had friends that did kiss scenes, and they always said they never felt like real kisses. You just kind of separate that thing in your mind. I really wanted to show the difference from their “work” and when they actually have feelings for each other. It’s a weird situation, they both obviously are attracted to one another at this point, and are filming these scenes, but because they are in the mindset of “work” they don’t actually feel anything. But like, when they do actually kiss, it will be so different

The ping of an alarm started Lance awake. 

Keith was clutching him like a body pillow. Keith had somehow moved up in the middle of the night, meaning Lance’s ear was now resting against Keith’s chest. One of Keith’s arms draped over his shoulder, the other supporting his head, which was tucked under Keith’s chin. A leg was flung over Lance’s hip. Not entirely the most comfortable thing. It reminded Lance of when Blue slept on his head.

Keith began to stir, moving an arm towards the phone that was still ringing on the side table. Lance began to wiggle his way out of Keith’s arms. 

Lance was met by dark navy eyes still heavy with sleep. 

“Well this turned out rather cliché didn’t it,” Lance mumbled. 

Keith’s hand slid down Lance’s shoulder as if he was trying to assess that yes, Lance was in his arms and yes, he was clinging onto him. Lance reached up and tucked the loose bangs behind Keith’s ears. Keith’s bed head was incredible wild and incredibly cute. “Not awake yet?”

“Where am I again,” Keith said rubbing his eyes.

“Your right here. In my arms,” Lance said with a little smirk.

Keith’s eyes widened, finally assessing the situation. “Oh. Sorry.” Keith said untangling himself from Lance. 

“It’s fine. I don’t think you popped a boner or anything.”

“Oh, what a relief,” Keith said. He sat up and moved to the edge of the bed. “Well this was fun. I’m going to get coffee.”

“I’m going to go shower,” Lance said. Keith moved across the room shoving on a pair of sneakers. Lance came up behind him. In a spur of impulsiveness Lance reached out a grabbed Keith’s hand.

“What?” Keith grumbled.

“You didn’t flinch this time,” Lance said with a smile. He squeezed Keith’s hand and moved past him into the bright morning light.

***

The first scene they were filming was the plane crash scene. Shiro had called in extra crew to help with the giant crashed plane prop that would eventually be CGI-ed to looked like it was burning. Shiro wanted to get this part done, so he didn’t have to pay them extra.

The scene involved Keith carrying a half-comatose Lance out of the ruins of the plane and into the wilderness, which meant Lance didn’t have a lot of lines. But he would get to see a bare-chested Keith again, which Lance would never admit he was excited for.

The film set was about a thirty-minute hike from their hotel cabin set-up. On set, they had the trailers and all the hair and make-up people. 

Lance was really excited not just because of the movie, but he just really liked being outdoors like this. Smelling the clean, crisp air, and for once, getting to be a little disconnected from his phone and all the drama around his celebrity life.

“You ready,” Shiro asked Lance as he came out of hair and makeup. He had a fake gash on the side of his head and a wound on his stomach, which Keith’s character would have to nurse. 

“As ready as I’ll ever be.”

“Okay. I got Keith’s shots out of the way, so we’ll just do you guys escaping the plane. Sound good?”

“Perfect,” Lance said stretching into a folding chair. Keith was on set getting a makeup touch up. Lance gave him a little wave. Keith just stared at him. 

Shiro called Lance over and showed Keith and Lance the general blocking for the scene. After a few test takes, they were ready for action.

“You sure you can carry me?” Lance said teasingly as Keith stripped off his T-shirt. 

Don’t stare. Don’t stare, Lance told himself.

Keith eyed him a moment then hoisted Lance like a sack of potatoes over his shoulder. “Yeah. I don’t think it will be a problem. Wow. You’re light.”

“Hey. Carry me properly or put me down,” Lance squeaked trying to grip Keith for purchase.

“Come on guys,” Shiro called. “I don’t want Lance’s make-up to get ruined.”

Keith adjusted him, so Lance was now fireman-style. Lance rested his head against Keith’s chest and pretended to be dead. Lance wondered for a brief moment if Keith could bench press him.

“Action.” Someone called.

They had to film the initial escape from the plane a lot. Partly because Lance couldn’t look asleep enough. But eventually they got the takes that Shiro wanted. 

Next, they filmed Keith patching up Lance’s wounds. 

“Action.”

“You know you’re not supposed to take anything in case of emergency,” Lance’s character Gabriel said. He gestured at an overnight bag that was propped between them.

“You were practically dead. Do you think this is the time for humor,” Keith as David said. Their eyes met. How did Keith manage to get his eyes to glint just right? Keith pressed closer, pretending to take care of Lance. Lance wondered what the camera changed in Keith. All of a sudden, all their interactions were so natural. So, fluid. They were touching but it was nothing. In fact, it was careful, gentle, just like it was supposed to be.

But then Lance pushed in closer and Keith flinched. It wasn’t a big flinch, not enough to stop the camera, but it was enough that Lance noticed.

The rest of the shoot went fine. There weren’t any romance scenes yet. Lance knew that this would be the real challenge for them. They were going to have to convince people that they, two men, had feelings for each other, more than friends. Sure, it was explicitly shown, but if done wrong people would say dumb shit like they were really just friends or that “when you’re in the woods alone…” 

Lance wanted to get this right. 

So, at the end of the day Lance approached Keith as the rest of the crew headed to the make shift mess hall tent. 

“I think we should touch each other more.”

Keith lifted an eyebrow. Lance could never tell if this was flirty or teasing or real confusion, but man he was so into Keith’s eyebrows. 

“I mean off camera. Just platonically. To make us more comfortable in scene. We don’t have to do it in front of people. Just normal bro stuff.”

“And what do you suggest exactly.

“Nothing serious. Just hand holding or whatever. So, we can be more comfortable.”

Keith slid his hand into Lance’s “Like that?” he said a smile playing on the edges of his lips. 

Lance felt his face heat up. “As long as you’re comfortable with that. I just really want this to go well.”

“It went well today,” Keith said.

“I saw you flinch. And if you flinch just touching my chest, I hate to think what would happen during the sex scene.”

“If I remember correctly you’re the one who made a fuss touching my bare chest.”

“Oh, whatever helps you sleep at night, Kogane.” Lance said putting a hand on his hip and looking away.

“Just don’t take advantage of me McClain.”

“Ha. As if. If it’s anybody, it’s you taking advantage of me. This is for you, you know.”

“Come on. Let’s go get food,” Keith said slipping his hand out of Lance’s.

Lance chased after him and threw an arm over his shoulder. 

 

***

 

“Feel my face,” Lance said coming up behind Keith. “I’m already scruffy.”

Keith pushed Lance’s face away. “Oh my god, it’s only the second day of filming.”

“Yeah but still. The not shaving thing. I can tell.”

“You look the same.”

Lance came around and plopped into the chair next to Keith. Keith continued to look at his script like it was the most interesting thing in the world. Since Keith had agreed to be friendlier with Lance, Lance would do these surprise attacks by either getting in Keith’s face or slinging an arm over his shoulder or holding his hand. 

Keith wasn’t going to admit it, but he really liked it.

Today was their first kiss scene. Keith knew that kissing like this, on camera, was nothing. He had done it before. It was just flesh against flesh. You didn’t feel anything. Keith knew he could do this. He was more worried about the fond looks, actually looking like he was in love with Lance, being vulnerable in front of him.

Acting was just that, acting. You pretended. But it was something deeper than that. The feelings had to come from somewhere. And acting in love and sensitive was something Keith never showed anyone. Keith had never really been vulnerable in front of someone. And when he had, it hadn’t gone well. And if Keith couldn’t be vulnerable, nobody would believe he was in love with Lance.

And now they were staring into each other’s eyes, with about twenty people around them, edging closer and closer. Keith could feel Lance’s breath on his lips. Lance’s lips quirked. He let out a roar of laughter. Keith let go of him.

“Come on Lance. It’s just skin against skin,” Keith said, in part to Lance and in part to himself.

“I know. I know. It’s just, you look so constipated. I can’t.”

Shiro let out a sigh. “Back from the top guys.”

They edged back together. Lance started giggling near Keith’s ear. Lance pulled back, now in a full-blown laughing fit.

Keith turned to Shiro. “He’s being ridiculous.”

“I mean he’s right. You do look constipated.”

Lance was practically bowing over clutching his stomach. “I can’t I can’t. Your face.” He panted.

Keith tapped his foot waiting for Lance to get back into serious mode. 

“Ready?” Shiro asked as Lance finally stood up.

“Yeah. I’m good,” Lance said wiping a tear.

“Wait Shiro give me one sec,” Keith said.

Lance turned to Keith. “You just had a solid five—” 

Keith grabbed the front of Lance’s shirt and pulled him into a quick peck. Keith could hear the crew “oohing.” But the kiss was nothing special. Keith didn’t even really feel Lance’s lips. He pulled back. “I’m ready now,” Keith said.

Keith let go of Lance and looked down. Lance for once was silent. “What?” Keith asked.

“Huh?” Lance said touching his lips.

“What.”

“I don’t know. I just expected to feel something.”

“You’re the Casanova. You should remember from your teen drama days.”

“I know but, you always expect to feel something, and you just don’t. It’s weird.”

“Gotta have feelings there to feel something.”

“Guess you’re right,” Lance sighed, getting back into place. “But that’s really cold Kogane.”

“Can we please take it from the top now,” Shiro called.

 

***

 

The rest of the shoot had gone normal. They did the kiss. Keith felt nothing. After diner, Keith went in search of Lance. 

Keith finally found Lance outside the small gas station. He had an unlit cigarette in his mouth and a bag of hot Cheetos in his hand, his phone in the other. He looked up and saw Keith. He silently offered the bag of chips as Keith slumped against the wall next to him.

“What are you doing out here McClain.”

Lance went back to scrolling on his phone, “As it turns out Kogane, this is the only spot that I’ve found so far that has any good cell service. So, I’m here to eat hot Cheetos and make sure Pidge hasn’t killed my cat yet.”

“Ah. I see.”

“Who’s taking care of Kosmo?”

“Adam. He supposed to send me a photo every day. But they aren’t coming through.”

“Try email. And try it here. It might work.”

Keith took out his phone and munched on a Cheeto, content in the silence for a few minutes as he checked his emails.

“Do you smoke?” Keith asked. Lance didn’t seem like the guy, but here he was with a cigarette dangling from his lips.

“Nah. I did when I was sixteen for about five months. But not anymore.”

“Then why the cigarette,” Keith pressed.

“It calms me down. Reminds me when things were worse.” Lance looked up across the dark landscape. His eyes wistful. Keith decided not to press it.

“Can I have one then.”

Lance lifted his lip in disgust. “You don’t smoke do you.”

“No. I was just going to try it.”

Lance took the pack from his back pocket and handed it to Keith. He put the cigarette between his lips. 

“So. How is it?”

“Not pleasant. Not unpleasant.”

“Shouldn’t you be rehearsing your lines or something?”

“I’m fine for tomorrow.” Keith lifted a brow teasingly, “What about you?”

A smile quirked on Lance’s lips. “I’m good.”

The two looked back over the landscape.

“If this is what it’s going to be like every day after work I’m going to kill myself of boredom by the time this shoot is over,” Lance said.

“We could go to the bar.”

“And drink cheap beer? No thank you.”

“Are you an alcohol snob?”

“No. I just like good tequila.”

Keith chuckled. “Me too.”

Lance gave Keith and approving look. “The main cabin has a game room and a tv. I think a lot of the crew is there. If that’s not too dorky for you.”

“Lead the way McClain.”

“Okay but get ready to have your butt whipped. I have a lot of practice.”

The main cabin held the lobby, and the game room. The game room contained an old box tv and a sad array of movies, books and board games. A couple of the crew members were watching a rom-com on the tv, while another group had a poker game going. 

It turned out that Lance was not lying. He beat Keith at every single board game they could play. Shiro joined them at one point, and Lance beat him too. After their third round of “Hungry Hungry Hips” Shiro turned in for the night and Keith pushed back from the table in disgust. He didn’t like losing.

“Not a very good sport are we Kogane,” Lance taunted. 

Keith grunted.

“Well it’s hard winning,” Lance smirked. “I better turn in for the night.”

Keith spied the abandoned deck of cards. “One last game. This time with a bet.”

“Okay. I’m intrigued.”

Keith grabbed the cards and began to shuffle them. “Whoever wins gets a favor from the other person.”

“I like how you think,” Lance said with a lazy smile. “Okay. Pick your poison.”

“Do you know speed?”

“Yep.”

“Okay then. Let’s play.”

Keith wasn’t stupid. He wasn’t going to pick a game he was bad at. He knew he was fast at cards, and it would come to his advantage. Still as the game progressed, it was clear Lance wasn’t half bad either. 

It was close.

But Keith won with a triumphant last slap of the cards. 

Lance let out a groan of defeat and put his head on the table cushioned by his arms.

“Now who’s the sore loser.”

“Fine. Just tell me what you want.”

“What makes you think I want something?”

“You set up the favor thing, surely you have something in mind.”

“You know what,” Keith said pushing away from the table. “I think I’m just going to save my favor for something special, let you worry about it for a little bit. And just when you’ve forgotten about it, then I’ll cash it in.”

“You are a monster.” Lance said. He peeked at Keith from beneath his arms.

Keith flicked him a smirk and went to bed. 

 

***

 

Over the next two weeks Lance and Keith became joined at the hip. At first Keith was a little perturbed and mystified by Lance’s clinginess and his insistent talking. Man, the guy could talk Keith’s ear off. Lance was always talking or humming or singing. But it was kind of nice in a way. Keith could just listen contently.

And it turned out that when Lance did shut his trap that he was a pretty good listener.

Keith had never gotten close with a person so quickly. Heck, since Shiro and Adam he had never really gotten that close to anyone. Keith knew Lance’s quirks and Lance seemed to know his. Lance always remembered what Keith said, and was always there to debate Keith’s opinion. 

And with Lance as friendly as he was Keith slowly started to become friends with the crew, which hadn’t happened in a long time. Suddenly Keith was at the center of the action for meals, always joking always having a good time. And Lance with his sparkling blue eyes and kind laugh was there at his side. And because Keith was so close with the crew, filming didn’t feel weird anymore, but more like a huge party. 

The filming was going well too. They were so natural, so comfortable around each other. This was easily one of the most enjoyable shoots Keith had ever done. Not that he didn’t like the other films he had done, but it was more professional, there was always a line. With Lance, no line seemed to exist. He was always getting Keith out of his shell, but it didn’t annoy him, Keith appreciated it.

But then Keith looked at the schedule. The sex scene was coming up. Something Keith was secretly dreading. He really didn’t know if he would be able to pull it off.

 

***

 

They were on their lunch break and Keith could tell something was off with Lance. He wasn’t his usual self. It was slight, but Keith could see the forced smile, his distant eyes. That, and the fact Lance was skipping lunch and instead sitting on top of a rock soaking in the sun. Lance was always eating.

“What’s wrong,” Keith asked. 

Lance was looking out at the distant hills and mountains. It really was beautiful out here. “What—I’m fine.”

“You can’t lie to me.”

Lance sighed. “How could you tell?” He crossed his arms. “I thought I was good at hiding it.”

“Takes one to know one.”

Lance gave him a questioning glance.

“I hide my real feelings too. Don’t feel pressured. But I’ll listen.”

Lance gave Keith a sad smile.

 

***

 

There was something wrong with Lance. His anxiety was finally kicking. Everything had been going so well. And then it was like he had woken up and everything hurt, and he felt so alone. Which wasn’t true at all; he and the crew he had Shiro and he had Keith. But that’s how it worked. One minute it was all calm and cool, and then his insides were shrieking. 

Lance missed home. He missed his friends. And he missed home home. Lance hadn’t seen his mom in so long. And when the homesickness kicked in he started wondering why he was doing all this in the first place. It was to make music, right? He was doing it for his family. They were so much better off now. Or was it something more selfish?

And that got Lance further spiraling: was he good enough, was he enough, why did people not like him, were his friends happy to have a break from him?

He had called his friends last night, and they all seemed to be having the time of their lives. Which is what Lance wanted, but still he missed being at the center of that. 

But Keith was here and ready to listen. Lance wanted to be an adult, figure this out on his own. But he also knew that it didn’t hurt to have help. He just hated that he relied so much on other people.

“I don’t want to burden you,” Lance said skootching over on his rock as Keith leaned against it.

“It’s not a burden.”

“I’m not annoying you?”

“I mean. As a person you’re annoying. But I like that about you.”

“You like that I’m annoying? That I’m going 24/7. That I’m in people’s business?”

“I like how much you care.”

“Thanks.”

A pause.

“So, what’s the matter.”

“Just miss home.”

“Tell me about it.”

“I’m from Cuba. I told you that right?”

Keith nodded.

“I left Cuba when I was fifteen. I’ve only had time to visit my family like three times since then.”

“That’s hard.”

“I actually lived in England for six months. Coran took me in. I lived with him and Allura. The move wasn’t easy. I was homesick all the time. I started doing bad stuff.”

“Smoking?”

“In a list of things yes.”

“Then the company had me move to the United States. I got on the tv show, which was good at first. But it was too much for me. I was sixteen. I got overwhelmed. I felt alone in a country and culture I didn’t really understand. It ended with me and anxiety medication.”

“I never heard about that.”

“It was all really hush hush. But yeah. I still deal with anxiety and stuff. It isn’t as bad as it was. And I have my support team, but yeah. This being on my own for a month, it’s a lot for me.”

Keith turned to Lance. “Is that why your friends live with you.”

“I mean that’s part of it.”

Keith reached out placing his hand on top of Lance’s. Now it was Lances turn to flinch in surprise. “I’m here for you. And Shiro is too. God Shiro knows a little bit too much about dealing with problem children.”

“Thanks. I’m really trying to be mature about this and do it by myself though.”

Keith squeezed Lance’s hand. “That’s stupid. You don’t have to do it all by yourself Lance.”

Lance let out a bark of laughter and threaded his fingers with Keith’s. “Thanks man.”

They stared out at the mountains. Lance watched as the breeze rippled through Keith’s hair.

“So, what about you? Why did Shiro have to take you under his wing?”

“Oh, you know this and that.” 

Lance tried not to be to hurt by this response. Lance had seen Keith opening up over the past two weeks. He knew this was a big deal for Keith, and that he shouldn’t push it. Keith would tell him when he was ready.

“I bet you gave him hell.”

“That I did.”

“Thanks. I feel better,” Lance said with a smile. “Or, I will.”

Keith returned the smile.


	6. Chapter Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith and Lance finally have to film that sex scene oh no...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise folks! I was really productive so I'm putting out two chapters today! We are almost 2/3 of the way through I think :)

Today was the day. The day Lance was dreading. They were filming the sex scene. Lance knew they weren’t going to really have sex. Lance knew it would be just like the kiss, effortless, and not sexy at all. Lance knew he really needed to do everything in his power not to make this more awkward. But he was still nervous as hell, about making things awkward, and about popping a boner, but he was mostly nervous about ruining his chances with Keith, just when he had finally started to open up.

Lance had breakfast with the crew. Keith wasn’t there. Lance was kind of glad. Lance went to hair and make-up to get ready for the shoot. Shiro wanted to film it near mid-morning when it was warmer to help Lance and Keith out. But there was also the heater in the cave. Although it would have to be turned off for the actual shoot. 

It must have been foresight on Shiro’s part about how long this would take because he blocked out today for this one scene. A whole day dedicated to getting this one scene just right.

Lance was going to be bottom, which meant he got to wear tan booty shorts, which was the biggest relief to him. He immediately put the robe on and went on set. Best to see Keith and get this whole awful thing over with.

***

Keith was freaking out. 

He had just finished in hair and makeup, but he was now hiding in his trailer. Because his skin would be showing in the shots, mainly his backside and chest, Keith would have to be nude. Which was just one awkward thing in a slew of awkward things he would be doing today.

Okay so he wasn’t completely nude. He had this patch cup thingy covering his junk, thank god, but his ass was out. His thighs were out. Everything was out. Keith had no problems with his body. He knew he was fit. He wasn’t worried about that. 

It was the skin. Particularly his skin touching Lance’s. Now Keith had had sex. Lots of sex. He wasn’t a virgin by any means. But being all touchy like this, with Lance, at work, with like twelve guys including Shiro standing over him and a camera, yeah, there was nothing to make this experience more normal.

Breath, Keith kept telling himself. You’re a big boy. Just do it right once and get it over with. This was one of the big climaxes of the movie. It showed how the characters were vulnerable and connected. This needed to go well.

He heard a knock on the door.

“Hey,” Shiro said coming in. 

Keith straightened his robe. “Hi.”

“Doing okay?”

“Um. Not really.”

“Just relax. Accept it’s going to be awkward and just do it. Okay?”

“I know.”

“Hey.” Shiro’s voice was serious.

Keith snapped his eyes up. 

“Keith. It’s going to be okay. You can do this.”

“Thank you.” 

Keith followed Shiro out of the trailer and to the set. He clutched at his robe. He wasn’t taking it off until the last possible second. Especially because it wasn’t exactly warm outside. The cave was thankfully a lot warmer.

Keith couldn’t help his wandering eyes. There was Lance sitting contently in a folding chair reading his script, his legs crossed revealing a little more thigh than necessary. His legs were long and muscular. Yeah. Keith had a thing for those legs. And those legs were about to be wrapped around his waist.

Oh god. Please stop, Keith shouted to himself.

Lance turned and smiled shyly at Keith. “Hi. Come here often.”

“I told you not to use that line,” Keith said. Maybe this wouldn’t be so bad. He was doing this with Lance. His friend. It wasn’t like he was doing this with some random person or someone he hated. Lance was his friend. He was arguably the closest friend Keith had ever had besides Shiro.

“Okay guys,” Shiro said calling the crew to order. “We’re doing a big scene today. We have all day to do this, so let’s just relax and take our time doing this right. This scene is all about laying out the two character’s feelings. Both are very reserved, so this is a big moment for them where they really let themselves go and show their emotions. But this scene is also about trust and strength.” Shiro clapped his hands. “Okay let’s get to work.”

Shiro walked over to talk with the camera guys about angles and shots he wanted, so Keith sat down next to Lance and stretched his arms over his head, cracking his back. He was practically buzzing on adrenaline now. Keith didn’t know if it was the good kind or not. 

Lance touched his shoulder. Keith flinched. “What?”

“I asked if you’re ready. The crews ready.”

“Oh. Okay.”

Lance striped off his robe. He was wearing the tiniest flesh toned booty shorts Keith had ever seen. They were not hiding much. Keith turned away and crossed his arms. 

“Where do you want me Shiro?” Lance asked going on set. 

Keith turned back to watch Lance stretch himself on the ground. They were pretty much going to be rolling around on the ground in the dirt. The lighting was low to give the illusion of firelight. The flame lighting danced across Lance’s dark skin. 

“Keith over here,” Shiro said calling Keith over. “Okay. So, I know you read the script, but sex scenes usual work better if you just act naturally. So, don’t worry too much about doing things like they’re written.”

Keith nodded. Shiro told Keith to get on top of Lance. As Keith got on his hands and knees, his robe still on, it became all too real. He straddled Lance, who was looking up at him with dark cool eyes.

“Keith?” he said softly.

Keith took a deep breath and looked past Lance. He wasn’t even touching Lance yet. Still raised on his knees, Keith stripped off his robe handing it to an assistant. Keith didn’t have a safe place to look; everywhere there was somebody staring at him.

Somebody said quiet on set. Shiro moved into his chair. Then action was called. Keith slowly lowered his body; Lance’s thighs wrapped around him. 

He had a line? Right didn’t he have a line? No there wasn’t any speaking here. What was he supposed to do again? 

Shiro called cut. “Keith your too stiff.”

They tried again.

“Keith. Your face is frozen.”

“Keith. Can you at least look at Lance?”

After the fifth try Keith stood up. “I need a minute,” Keith called grabbing his robe and shoes. He walked off set, down the hill into the forest. 

Somebody came crashing after him. 

“Keith. Are you okay?” Lance.

Keith flinched as Lance touched his elbow. He turned to face him but didn’t dare to look in his eye. “I’m sorry.”

Lance grabbed at his shoulders. “You have nothing to be sorry about.”

“I’m ruining the movie.”

“You are not. You’re just stuck. It happens. This is awkward.”

“It doesn’t happen to me.”

“Hey. We can do this. Just take a deep breath.”

“I can’t do this. I really can’t do this.”

“Hey,” Lance said softly. Keith looked up into his eyes. “This is just as awkward for me as it is for you. And if I can do this, with as little experience as I have, then you can too.”

Keith pulled away moving to lean his forehead against a tree. 

He heard Lance follow behind him. “If you don’t mind me asking what exactly are you afraid of? Is it me? The naked thing. Or like the sex thing.”

Keith thought for a moment. Sure, all of that was awkward, but that wasn’t really the thing bothering him. “It’s none of that.”

“Then what is it.”

Keith turned back, but didn’t meet Lance’s gaze. “I really don’t have a problem with the whole sex thing. It’s the being vulnerable part. You can’t really fake that. I can’t just wear a mask. I have to be open with the camera. With you. And I can’t let it go. I can’t let go of my façade.”

“Keith. Nobody is going to judge you for that.”

“I know. I just can’t okay.”

“Why not?”

Lance’s voice was so soft. So, caring. Surely Keith could feel safe in front of him. Keith sighed. “I told you my dad passed away when I was in high school right.”

“No.”

“Well he did. And I didn’t have a lot of good people around me back then. I love my mom, but she was away because work. She’s a foreign correspondent. And I just felt so alone. My so-called friends weren’t there for me, and I just didn’t like being hurt. So, I started shutting people out.”

“I get it. Keith I really do. But isolating yourself is not the way. Nobody here is going to make fun of you or shut you out or not listen. This is a safe space.”

“I know. I just can’t let it go so easily.”

Keith finally looked up at Lance. His eyes were soft. “Keith you just did. You let go in front of me.”

“You’re different.”

“I am?” Lance said a smile quirking on his lips.

“I mean you’re my friend and stuff.”

“Well then just look at me. Just imagine it’s just us, rehearsing.”

“I can’t do it.”

Lance took his phone out of his robe pocket and snapped a picture. Keith was so startled he didn’t even have time to flinch. Lance showed him the photo. Keith had tears in his eyes. He looked so young, so open. “If this isn’t in the dictionary next to vulnerable, then I don’t know what that word means. You’re doing it right now. So just think about me and this conversation and let’s go back in there and do this.”

Lance reached out and squeezed Keith’s shoulder. “And remember I’m just as nervous as you are.”

“I don’t see why.”

“The sex thing doesn’t make you uncomfortable at all?”

“It’s not like we are actually doing it.”

“Yeah. But still.”

Keith felt his lips quirk up. “You’re not a virgin, are you Lance.”

“No,” Lance squeaked. He turned scratching the back of his neck. Then his voice got soft. “But I haven’t done it a lot. And if I’m honest I haven’t done it in a long time. Since were being all share-y, I guess I’ll tell you. I’ve only had sex three times.”

Keith let out a low whistle. 

“Once with my old girlfriend. Then with two different guys when I was figuring stuff out. That was it.”

“Seriously?”

“It’s not like I’m waiting for someone or something. I’m just really busy.”

“Aw. You’re a romantic aren’t you.”

Keith watched a flush spread over Lance’s cheeks and up to his ears. “You have to swear on your life not to tell anybody.” He crossed his arms. “I’ve got a reputation remember.”

“My lips are sealed. As long as you remember not to tell anybody about all the stuff I just spilled.”

“Deal.” Lance said.

***

“You okay,” Shiro asked. 

Keith simply nodded. He was in some sort of zone now. Some type of focus. He wasn’t going to ruin this. Lance striped and crawled back on the floor. Keith hovered over him. 

Keith placed his forearms near Lance’s head. Lance must have felt the slight panic as Keith leaned down, he pushed Keith back up into a straddle and grabbed Keith’s hand. He twined their hands together. “I’m right here. Focus on me,” Lance said.

Keith didn’t hear the crew say action. But then Lance was tugging on their joined hands, kissing his wrist. He looked tentatively up at Keith under his lashes. Keith swallowed a gulp and leaned forward to kiss the corner of Lance’s mouth.

Lance reached up, his fingers gently caressing Keith’s chest. 

And suddenly Keith’s instincts kicked in. It wasn’t any less weird or awkward, but suddenly it didn’t matter. He just did what his body told him to do.

He carded a hand through Lance’s bangs. Then he traced the outline of his jaw. Keith felt Lance’s legs wrap around him. Keith squeezed Lance’s hand and placed it above his head. 

Lance closed his eyes and moved his pelvis into Keith. Keith guessed it was time to move on. He closed his eyes and scrunched his face trying to mimic a rhythm. 

“David,” Lance said. 

Keith reached out and touched Lance’s cheek. “Shh,” he panted.

Another moan came from Lance. God Keith didn’t want to know if that was real or fake. But it didn’t feel like Lance had popped a boner. No matter how much Keith thought the idea that having sex with Lance wasn’t the worse thing in the world, there just wasn’t any real heat between them right now. Keith felt Lance stabilizing him, holding his focus in place, but Keith still couldn’t forget that the camera was there behind his eye lids.

Lance must have felt Keith slipping back into himself because he squeezed Keith’s hand and pushed up on his elbows to kiss Keith full on the mouth.

Keith let out a contented sigh. And Keith fell back into a rhythm. He pushed Lance back down and leaned over him. Lance clawed down his back clinging like a monkey. He pushed his nose into Keith’s hair, nuzzling his neck. Keith felt Lance arch up, pushing their chests flush against each other.

In one quick jerk Keith pulled Lance up and onto his lap. Lance let out a squeak and settled down into Keith’s lap, his face still hidden in the crook of his neck. Keith mimicked this. Lance let out a sigh. Keith increased the rhythm.

Keith did one last thrust and pulled away. Lance touched his cheek, panting. Keith kissed him softly on the mouth, then on the forehead.

And then someone called cut. They were done. Lance pulled back and let out a laugh, his eyes bright. Keith looked away and clawed through his now messy hair. The set around them remained frozen.

Finally, someone moved to give Keith and Lance their robes and they stood up. Shiro slapped them on the back. “That’s how you do it folks. That’s a wrap for today.”

***

Lance and Keith were walking back from the bar after Shiro had insisted on buying them both a beer. The rest of the crew had continued the celebration, while Lance and Keith had decided to turn in for the night.

“See it wasn’t so bad,” Lance said to Keith.

“It was pretty bad.” Keith combed through his mullet, “Ugh. That was so embarrassing.”

“Yeah I guess it was,” Lance admitted. He hopped up the stairs to his cabin. There was a small porch outside, and he leaned against the railing. Now taller, he looked down at Keith and smiled. 

The light was dark, but Keith thought he saw a blush on Lance’s cheeks. 

“I can’t get over how awkward it was,” Lance said. “I wonder if this is what it’s like to film a porno.”

“What did you think? That everybody would be into it?”

“Well like a little.” Lance leaned forward more, a bright shine in his eyes. “What did you think it would be like?”

“I can tell you it was just as painful as I thought it would be.”

“It wasn’t that bad. You had a pretty good expression.”

“That’s why it was bad. I don’t like showing my real face when I act.”

“You should do it more often. You’re an amazing actor Keith. But this was like a whole other level.”

“You think?” Keith felt that too, which is why it bothered him so much. Why didn’t he commit when acting sooner? He did commit. But not like today.

“I know,” Lance said. “But still,” Lance continued looking away. “I thought I would feel something, if not with the kiss at least today.”

“Why? I told you about the feelings thing.”

“Yeah but,” Lance scratched his neck.

“But what?”

Lance looked up searching Keith’s face. “But I do find you attractive.” 

A pause. 

Lance blushed and began to ramble. “You know you’re hot and nice and stuff, so I was worried. But like, it just felt like work.” He laughed nervously.

Keith sucked in a breath. Sure, they had been growing close. Lance was always touching him, but he hadn’t expected this. Not that he didn’t hate the idea of that. He really really liked the idea of Lance liking him. 

“Say something,” Lance said.

Keith edged forward. He touched Lance’s forearm. He heard Lance suck in a breath. There was a brief moment when they were nose to nose, right in each other’s space, and for once Keith wasn’t scared of that.

Then they were kissing. It was slow, tentative at first. Like Lance was surprised. Then Keith felt a hand loop around his neck, Lance’s fingers weaving into his hair. Keith gently stroked the curse of Lance’s jaw. He loved Lance’s jaw.

Keith pushed forward licking into Lance’s half-parted mouth. And it was warm and perfect and electric. Lance pulled back slightly to bite Keith’s bottom lip and that sent Keith pushing forward again trying to take everything from Lance that he could. 

The railing kept them from pressing entirely into each other, but Keith had his arms wrapped tightly around Lance’s back, and Lance had one hand clutching Keith’s neck the other on Keith’s chest, as if holding him in place.

Lance teased Keith, pulling back, making the kiss slower, easier. Keith just held on and let himself ride it out. Keith heard one of them moan. He smiled into the kiss.

They pulled back from each other for a breath. 

“Wow,” Lance whispered against Keith’s lips. 

Keith pressed a quick kiss to the corner of Lance’s mouth, just were his dimple was. Keith looked into Lance’s small but amazingly blue eyes and he thought he saw the stars there. Keith’s felt his mouth hanging open and turned it into a smirk, “I told you the real thing is different.”

Now it was Lance’s turn to have his mouth hang open. Keith pulled back, hands safely in his pocket and walked back to his cabin. At the door he turned back to Lance who was still on the porch, his head resting on his crossed arms. He gave Keith a little wave. Keith waved back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always thank you for reading and all your kind words and Kudos. If you have ideas or thoughts or ANYTHING, I would love to hear it!


	7. Chapter Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last days of filming. Can Lance and Keith finalize their relationship before they leave or will they part on the wrong foot?

Keith was reluctant to admit it, but he had found a family. The crew was in that perfect place where they knew one another too well and were up in each other’s business and comfortable, but they didn’t hate one another. 

And then there was Lance. Perfect, sweet, charming Lance.

With those two things, the rest of the filming flew by. Well not really flew by. They were on a tight schedule and were filming as long as they could every night, exhausting Keith to his very bones. At first it was that good kind of exhaustion, but now he was ready for a nap. A big long hibernation.

But before Keith knew it, it was the last day of filming.

And Keith and Lance still hadn’t defined whatever “that” was, well Keith knew what “that” was, it was a kiss. But they hadn’t talked about it. And they hadn’t done it, kissed, again. It wasn’t that Lance seemed reluctant, he smiled at Keith and talked to Keith and held his hand. They just hadn’t had any time to have the talk. 

And now it was the last night. Shiro and some of the crew would be staying on for another week to do aerial shots and to pack up, but this was the last day for Keith, Lance and part of the crew. They had finished filming that morning and the whole crew was having a sendoff party. Shiro had rented out the bar in town. 

Keith was just into his first beer and third slice of pizza, looking at Lance across from him, who was not so cutely stuffing his face, and Keith didn’t know what he wanted to do. He wanted to be with Lance. But was that what Lance wanted? Was Keith ready for that? 

Suddenly the crowd hushed. Shiro stood up. “I just want to thank everyone for working so hard.” The crowd whooped. “You all really made my vision come alive. So. Thank you.”

“Now we got a little surprise for you, boss,” Amy the costumer said.

A worried looked passed over Shiro’s face. 

“Don’t look so worried,” She said poking her elbow in his side. “Tanner. Get the surprise.” Amy threw her hands over Shiro’s eyes.

“You didn’t have to do anything guys.”

Tanner came back into the bar. He held the door open. Amy pulled her hands away. 

“Adam…” Shiro said his eyes wide. Adam, still decked out in a coat and hat, walked sheepishly into the bar. “Adam. I. Oh my gosh you’re here.” A smile broke out over Shiro’s face. He stood up awkwardly.

The two men threw their arms around each other, squeezing tight. 

“Hey.” Adam said quietly as the crew whooped and hollered.

“I missed you so much,” Shiro said.

Keith couldn’t help but smile.

Yeah. He wanted something like that.

***

After way too much pizza Lance found himself at the bar trying to decide between the two cheap tequila options. 

“You doing shots?” Keith asked.

“Just picking my poison.”

“I’ll do one with you.”

Lance turned to Keith. “Make it two then.”

“Do you want a chaser?” The bartender asked.

“Yes please,” Lance said. 

Lance and Keith tapped glasses and did their shots. Sure it wasn’t his normal stuff, but Lance could still feel the alcohol pulsing through him after a couple minutes.

Cheers went through the crowd. Lance turned from the bar, “Uh. Oh. Looks like someone found a karaoke machine.” 

“Oh no. Is that Charlie,” Keith said looking at their normally very uptight sound guy, who was now holding a mic. Dancing Queen began to pulse over the low budget speakers.

“Yep. And he looks very very drunk.” Lance leaned his elbows against the bar and looked back to Keith, “What are the chances of you getting up there?”

“Ha. No chance in hell. But I assume you’ll get up there and do a song.”

“Yeah. No way.”

“What why?” Keith laughed.

“Because I’m on vacation. Plus, I’m just happy standing here talking to you.”

“Oh. No. I think you’ll be doing a song,” Keith said with a wicked grin.

Lance chuckled nervously. 

Keith edged closer to Lance and whispered against his ear. His breath sent a shiver down Lance’s spine. “You owe me one favor if I remember correctly.”

“Oh. You are mean Kogane.”

“I would go look at the song book if I was you.”

Lance let out a dramatic sigh. He downed another shot and went to join the group around the karaoke machine. He was going to pick the sappiest, most obnoxious song he could. Shiro handed him the Karaoke song list and Lance flipped it open.

It opened up to the “L-M” page, which wasn’t surprising because that was the middle of the alphabet. And there he was. Lance had never thought about it, but it made sense that his music would be there. All his hits ready for the choosing. Lance wasn’t going to pick one of his own songs, that was just weird, right? But the book had opened up right to that page, plus he was guaranteed not to mess up. 

The book was oddly packed with his music too. They didn’t just have his radio hits, they had some of his underground songs too. He decided one of his more recent love ballads. It was actually more a love song to his hometown. It was a special song for him, and he wasn’t completely sick of it yet. It was a good choice.

Before he knew it, Lance was standing in front of his friends, the sticky mic in his hands. And he was definitely not a sober as he thought he was. 

The song started out soft, the crowd hushed around him. Lance looked back at the bar, at Keith, who was looking at him with a small smile on his face.

Lance began to sing. 

Lance knew how to give a show. He was a professional performer. And the crowd was drunk and rowdy, enjoying Lance’s soulful, over the top show. 

But around the bridge his eyes kept flicking back to Keith. Their eyes locked. Lance could never seem to break contact with those eyes.

And then he realized he was singing about a being in love and finding somebody perfect and oh god were his lyrics really this sappy? His face heated up and he swore a blush was creepy across Keith’s face as well. Still, he couldn’t look away.

Lance finished the song, and everyone applauded wildly. Lance took a dramatic bow. 

Lance took a seat next to Shiro and Adam, who were currently staring stupidly into each other’s eyes. Suddenly arms snaked around Lance’s waist. He turned to a very intoxicated Keith. Or at least that’s what his breath smelled like. 

“Uh. Hey. There,” Lance said turning his head away from Keith’s pouting face. 

Keith rested his chin on Lance’s shoulder and clinged tighter. “I liked your song.”

“Oh. Uh. Thanks.” Lance said short-circuiting. Sure, he and Keith had been touchy, and Keith might have even initiated some of their interactions, but they were definitely not at this level of intimate. 

Shiro turned toward them. “Who gave Keith alcohol?”

“Wait. What? I did. Is he okay? Can he not drink?” Lance started to spew.

“Oh, he’ll be fine,” Adam chuckled.

“He’s just very clingy when drunk,” Shiro said.

“I noticed.” Lance turned back to Keith trying to extract himself from Keith’s suffocating grip. “Jeez Keith. How much did you guzzle down there?”

“Uh. Two more shots. Wait no. Three. Yeah it was three.”

“Oh great.” Lance said. 

“Once he starts. It’s hard to get him to stop,” Shiro continued.

Lance blushed. “Oh. Okay. Double great.” Lance tried again to pull away, but Keith wasn’t having any of it, and goddam it, he was strong. Lance turned away farther from Keith, who just wrapped his arms tighter around Lance, across Lance’s torso. Lance felt Keith press his chest to his back. 

He must have spotted Shiro over Lance’s shoulder because he sluggishly said. “Hey. Shiro. Lance is stupid.”

“Oh, I’m sure he is,” Shiro said with a roll of his eyes.

“Did you here that. You’re stupid,” Keith said nuzzling into Lance’s neck.

Yeah. Lance was definitely not working anymore. “Uh. Thanks buddy.”

“So stupid,” Keith chuckled.

“Should I take him to bed before he embarrasses himself?” Lance asked Shiro.

“Yeah. Might be for the best.”

Lance began to stand. “Come on.”

“No,” Keith whined. 

“Come on. Keith up we go,” Lance said tucking a hand under Keith’s armpit to lift him up.

“I don’t wanna go to bed.”

“Oh. We’re not going to bed,” Lance said cheerily. Keith perked up enough to allow Lance to drag his drunk ass back to his room.

“You’re not going to throw up on me,” Lance asked, eyeing Keith. He opened the door and hauled them inside. 

“I can hold my liquor,” Keith said. Keith stumbled across the room trying to steady himself.

“Okay. Good,” Lance said. “But just so you know. I would hold your hair for you.”

“You’re so sweet,” Keith said throwing his arms around Lance’s neck.

“No problem Keith. I’m just going to go uh. Get something.” Lance said trying to make up a reason to get out of what he was now seeing as a very dangerous set up.

“No. Don’t leave,” Keith said nuzzling his nose into Lance’s neck. “Please don’t leave.

Lance gently put a hand on Keith’s neck, the other on his back to steady them. “Woah. Buddy I’m not going anywhere.”

“Stop saying that.”

“What?”

“Buddy,” Keith pulled back giving Lance another pout. God he was too cute for his own good Lance decided. “I don’t want to be your buddy,”

Lance blushed. “I didn’t mean…”

Keith looked at him dark eyes shinning. Lance looked away. This boy was just too much. Keith tucked his head back into Lance’s neck. Lance felt hot breath on his neck. “I think I could fall for you,” Keith said.

“Think?” 

Their bodies were tense. Keith asking for permission, Lance trying to understand just what was happening.

“I know I could fall for you.”

Lance let out a laugh. “Well I know I could fall for you Keith Kogane.” 

Lance felt lips press into collar bone. He let out a sigh. Keith pressed harder, peppering kisses up Lance’s neck. Lance clung to Keith’s neck, his hand tangled in Keith’s perfect hair. Lance felt his knees bump against the bed. 

They hit the bed with a bounce, Keith on top. Startled, Lance grabbed onto Keith’s back. Keith kissed his jaw. “I know I’ve fallen for you here,” Keith said. Keith continued to kiss the spot. Then Keith’s mouth caught Lance’s. 

It was nothing like their first kiss. It was hot and a little messy. Keith tasted like tequila and pizza, but right now Lance was very okay with that. 

Lance moaned in Keith’s mouth. 

Keith’s hand crept up under Lance’s shirt, tracing the inch of skin near Lance’s pants. 

Lance was snapped back into reality. He pushed against Keith breaking this kiss. “Woah. Wait a second. Cool your jets Keith.”

“Why?” Keith said sluggishly, his hands still on Lance.

Lance grabbed his wrists and pushed him firmly but gently away. Keith took the hint and sat back straddling Lance’s hips.

“Um. Well first of all you’re drunk. Second off. You’re drunk.”

Keith looked down at him darkly. 

“I’m not going to do anything when you’re like this,” Lance said. 

Keith climbed off Lance. “Fine. I get it.”

Lance grabbed Keith’s wrist. “Wait a second there, cowboy.”

Keith tried to wiggle out of Lance’s grip. “No.” Keith said firmly. 

“Hey. Come here.”

Keith looked back at Lance.

“Look Keith. I really want to do…it…with you. But I want it to be right okay?”

“Okay,” Keith said looking down.

“Look. We’re both under the influence. So, let’s just go to sleep. We can talk about this in the morning.”

Keith allowed Lance to pull him back, resting his head against Lance’s chest. “We’ll talk in the morning?” Keith questioned.

“Yeah. I really wanted to talk about um. Us. But I don’t think this is the right moment. But believe me. I really want to talk about this.”

Keith finally relaxed against Lance’s chest. Lance listened as Keith’s breath slowed down. He let his eyes close.

“Did you mean it?”

“What?” Lance asked.

“That you think you could fall for me.”

Lance looked at the ceiling. His brain was still fuzzy, he must not have been in his right mind. “I already fell for you Keith. Hard.” Lance mumbled against Keith’s hair.

***

Lance woke up with Keith snuggled in his embrace. And even though Keith did not smell particularly good at the moment, he wasn’t complaining. Keith began to wiggle in his arms. Lance pulled back to look at Keith’s face. He gently carded through his hair, pushing the messy bangs back. 

Keith shifted closer, out of the morning light that was hitting his face. 

“Morning,” Lance chuckled.

“Mhm.”

“Your head hurt?”

“Mhm.”

“We do have a plane to catch.”

“What time is it?”

“It’s still morning,” Lance said checking his phone. They still had a couple hours before they needed to head to the airport.

Lance untangled himself from Keith and propped his elbow on the pillow. He watched Keith’s face as he slowly woke up. His nose wrinkling, eyebrows furrowing, his mouth still a pout. Finally, those amazing dark, almost purple eyes opened, looking stormy in the morning light.

“Awake,” Lance murmured.

“More or less.”

Keith reached out and touched Lance’s jaw. The spot he had kissed last night. It was most certainly a hicky. “So, I kind of jumped you last night.” Keith pulled his hand back, eyes darkening becoming frantic. 

“Yeah you did.” Lance tried to reach out to touch Keith’s cheek.

Keith sat up, slipping from Lance’s grasp, and looked away, “Should we talk about it?”

“Yeah.” Lance said sensing the tensing mood. He sat up. Keith wasn’t looking him in the face. Something was not right. 

“I’m sorry,” Keith said.

“What are you apologizing for.”

“I think I gave you the wrong impression.”

Lance felt something inside him crack. “What do you mean?”

“Lance I like you…”

“I’m sensing a but here.”

Keith stood up, shifting farther from Lance. Lance reached forward. He touched Keith’s wrist. Keith snapped his hand back. 

“Keith—”

“I think we just got carried away last night. We were drunk.”

“Correction,” Lance tried to say in a light tone. “You were drunk. I on the other hand was not. Which is why I stopped us before we could do something we would regret.” Regret. Oh no. So not the right word to use. “You know because I want…” I want to do it right with you.

“Lance. It wasn’t just the alcohol. We’ve known each other for what two months? Don’t you think this is moving too fast?”

“Maybe,” Lance said. “But that doesn’t change how I feel. I meant what I said Keith.”

“Look,” Keith said turning. His eyes were cold now. “I think we just got a little ahead of ourselves. Can we agree on that?”

“Sure.”

“I think with the movie and being together 24/7 we just got a little swept up in everything.”

“Keith—”

“Let’s just take it slow okay?” Keith said.

“What exactly do you want Keith?”

Keith hesitated. “I don’t know. I like you but…”

Lance let out a snort. “Why do I feel like I’m getting rejected right now?”

“I’m not rejecting you. I just think we need to slow down.” Keith’s words were sharp. Lance felt himself closing down. He didn’t want to hear this tone. Not now when they had been so close to starting something. Maybe Keith really didn’t like him seriously. Was he just a way to pass the time? Or was he annoyed with Lance now? He certainly sounded annoyed. 

“Fine,” Lance snapped. “Whatever. But I won’t wait around for you to stop being a coward Keith.”

Keith’s mouth became a hard, thin line. Lance crossed his arms. Maybe he had gone too far. Keith walked out of the cabin, leaving Lance with a hollow feeling of regret.

The rest of the day, the drive, the plane ride, the airport, it was all awkward. They didn’t speak. Lance tried to touch Keith’s hand, but he just pulled away. 

Lance and Keith were escorted by private security to their cars. There was a limo with a tall man in black, and then there was Hunk, Allura and Pidge waiting, piled in Lance’s security SUV. Lance felt his heart soar.

Keith started towards his car. 

“Hey,” Lance called after him. 

Keith half turned.

“I’ll call you, okay?”

“Yeah,” Keith said in a quiet voice, never looking at him fully.

Lance couldn’t help but think he didn’t mean it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who's ready for the angst! I’m so sorry guys. But they got to fix their own problems before they can be with each other.
> 
> I feel like I’m going disappoint you guys, and that this fic won’t end the way you want it too (i.e. I can’t seem to write hot and heavy stuff). Also, as much as I love you guys, I just could not write a song. I just did not want to do that. It’s way to cheesy for me. So just imagine said song however you want. Also, I’m a big clingy tsunedre when drunk so I just emulated that onto Keith lol (don’t worry I’m 22 so I’m legal children).


	8. Chapter Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angst and more angst? Can Keith and Lance mend their relationship?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are nearing the end!!! Thank you so much for sticking with me and reading this

Adam had told Keith that he had dropped Kosmo off at doggy day care. So as soon as Keith dropped off his suitcase he would go pick him up. Keith opened his apartment door. He heard the scratch of nails before he was attacked by a pile of fluff.

“Kosmo?” Keith said as he rubbed the dog.

“Keith,” a familiar voice called out.

Keith walked down the hall into the living room. 

“Mom. I didn’t know you were coming down.”

“It was a surprise.”

Keith’s face broke into a smile. He loved his mom. They weren’t as close as they had been, especially with their work always keeping them apart, but they still tried to call each other when they could.

Keith looked at his phone and instantly felt guilty. “It’s the anniversary.”

Krolia’s eyes turned distant. “I didn’t want to bring your mood down, especially because you just finished a job.”

“Are you going to see him?”

“I’m visiting the cemetery tomorrow. You are more than welcome to join me.”

“I will,” Keith crossed the room and reached out to hug his mom, “It’s really good to see you.”

“You too, Keith.”

Mother and son stood there, just enjoying the closeness. 

Keith had grown up in Texas. His mom’s work always kept her away. That meant Keith’s childhood was a lot of him and his dad alone on their big ranch. He was a local firefighter. When Keith started high school and got recruited for acting, Keith had moved out to LA. He had lived on his own attending high school as his career slowly progressed. 

When Keith was a junior in high school he got a call from his mom. Keith’s father had died in a fire. And Keith didn’t know what to do. He couldn’t go back. He couldn’t go back and live alone in that house. Krolia seemed to have the same idea, working more and more. They had a small falling out. Keith had felt so alone. He began doing stuff he knew he would regret.

But then Shiro had appeared and had seen the potential in Keith. He recruited him for his indie film and his life finally changed for the better. As Keith pieced his life back together, Krolia eventually became a part of it again. Keith wasn’t in the practice of letting people back into his life, especially when they had done something to him, but the relationship with his mom was worth saving.

And as it turned out they were both lonely people, just trying to repair themselves after they had lost their most important person.

Krolia let Keith drive to the cemetery. Keith’s father had actually grown up in California near the San Gabriel mountains and had wanted to be buried in the valley with his parents. It was early when they left, still overcast and grey.

They were silent as they walked to his gave, leaving fresh flowers. After twenty minutes of quiet contemplation, Keith left the grave to give his mother and father some alone time. He walked up the hill letting the sun warm him.

Eventually his mother came up next to him.

“Ready?” She asked.

“In a minute,” Keith said looking down the hill at the long expanse of green and graves. There was something peaceful here. And while he missed his father, he knew he was somewhere better, hopefully happily looking down on them.

“Hey mom?”

“Yeah?”

“Do you regret meeting dad? Do you regret falling in love with someone only to have to lose them?”

Krolia took a deep “No Keith. I wouldn’t take back a single moment. I don’t regret loving your father.”

“Even though it hurts so much now?”

“I wish I could have had more time with him. But every moment I had with him was worth the pain I have now.”

Keith looked at his mom, expecting a pained expression only to find a peacefully one.

Krolia put a hand on her son’s shoulder. “Love is worth pain Keith. Your father would want you to live a life filled with love. Don’t be scared to love. After your father passed it took me a long time to learn that lesson. I’m sorry about that. I regret so much—”

“—Mom. Don’t apologize. I’ve forgiven you.”

Krolia turned to look at her son, pride in her eyes. “I have done things that I regret, but loving wasn’t one of them.”

Together they walked back to the car.

Keith wondered at his mother’s words. He wasn’t convinced. Not yet. That love was worth the pain he felt. 

***

It had been a month since the shoot had ended. And Lance hadn’t gotten a single text or call back from Keith. 

Lance had sort of maybe filled up Keith’s voicemail with calls that got more and more desperate. All left unanswered.

“Hey man, just want to make sure you got back home okay. Oh, this is Lance by the way. Wait you have my number. Lol, you know it’s me.”

“Hey Keith. It’s Lance. Uh. I don’t know if you got my last call, but yeah. Call me back when you get the chance.”

“Hey Keith. It’s Lance. You know. Lance McClain, handsome pop-star. Yeah that Lance. I would love to talk to you sometime. Call me and let me know when your free.”

“Okay. Now I’m just going to assume you’re ignoring my calls. Let’s talk.”

“Sorry. I’m probably scaring you. And you’re probably just busy. But let’s meet up and have a chat. I want to take things slow to so, uh don’t think I’m like trying to attack you or something.”

“Hey. I should probably just take the hint and stop calling you. But like I can’t. I really like you, and I really want to see you again.”

“Please Keith call me back.”

“Keith. I’m sorry. But these feelings aren’t fake. I didn’t get caught in the moment.”

“You know what. Fine. I get it.”

“Hey. Can you just call me back please? We can just be friends.”

“I really don’t mind staying friends instead. Just call me back Keith. Please.”

“Fine. I’m done. Don’t bother calling me back. Fuck you Keith. Fuck you.”

Lance was hurt. Actually, he was pretty fucking devastated. But he wasn’t about to tell anybody about it. Especially since nothing had actually happened between him and Keith. It wasn’t like he had been Keith’s boyfriend. He just got led on. It hurt. It always hurt. 

But Lance had been through this kind of thing before. People just didn’t realize how much their actions hurt others. Lance had always been the type of person to give so much to his friends, his family, his relationships, and he was tired of not getting the same kind of treatment in return. 

Allura was the only one who knew something was wrong. She had found Lance with a pint of ice cream listening to his break-up playlist at 2 am after his 12th attempted call. 

Now they were out by the pool doing yoga. The sun was just rising, which meant they had peace and quiet from the rest of the house who were still asleep. 

“How are you feeling?”

“I’m feeling like I shouldn’t have skipped this for two months,” Lance said trying to go into a pose that was normally no problem for his flexible legs.

“No. I meant about…”

“Keith,” Lance spit out bitterly.

Allura dropped out of her pose and sat on her mat, “God. I knew it. I knew he was going to hurt you.”

Lance sat down next to Allura. “He didn’t do anything wrong. I just came on too strong.” Lance put his head in his hands. “I can’t believe I left that many voicemails,” Lance groaned. 

Allura put a hand on Lance’s shoulder. “You did nothing wrong. It’s that mother—”

“Allura!”

“I’m sorry. I’m just so mad right now.”

Lance smirked and nudged Allura’s knee with his own. “How about you.”

Allura looked off at the sunset. “Let’s just say you aren’t the only member in heartbreak city.”

Lance chuckled humorlessly at that. “I just really thought. You know that we had something. And that he thought we did too.”

“Yeah,” Allura said wistfully. “Love’s a bitch like that.”

Lance hugged his knees. “I just give so much of myself. It’s not healthy. I need to take it down a notch.”

“But Lance that’s what makes you who you are.”

“Still. I have to accept that some people just won’t be in my life forever. And if they don’t want to be there then good riddance.”

Allura nodded. “You don’t deserve to be ghosted Lance. Nobody does.”

“Hey Allura?”

“Yeah.”

“What do you think about me moving out? Downsizing to something. Just Blue and me?”

“That might be a good change of pace for you.”

“I think so too. I just don’t want you guys to think I’m kicking you out.”

“Lance, we know that’s not the case. Honestly, we all moved in with you because we were worried about you. Don’t take this the wrong way, but you know how I feel about this. The roommate thing. It was okay when you were younger. But you’re an adult now. You need your own space where you can do your own thing. Grow your own relationships.”

“Yeah. I know. I think I’m ready to take that step.”

“Don’t do it if you don’t think you’re ready.”

“I won’t.”

“And don’t isolate yourself. I know this has been a tough couple of weeks. But don’t try to shut us all out now. That little bitch might have left, but we are never going to abandon you Lance. Never.”

Lance threw an arm over Allura’s shoulder. “I know. I know. I don’t know what I’m going to do without you guys. So, you’ll have to come around and visit. But I guess I’ll still see you at work.”

“I think this is going to be good for you Lance.” Allura squeezed his shoulder.

“Me too.”

***

Keith hadn’t seen Shiro since the shoot. It had been three months since then. Keith had come in to dub some of his lines for the audio that hadn’t been audible enough. After, Shiro had taken Keith back to his house for dinner.

“Adam’s busy tonight, so it’s just us,” Shiro said over the take out they had ordered.

“It’s fine.”

“We really liked that bottle of wine.”

“I’m glad. It was the least I could do for him since he watched Kosmo for me.”

“How is Kosmo?”

Keith smiled at that. “Cute as ever.”

“Speaking of cute,” Shiro said with a smirk. “There’s another cute boy in your life. Or at least I’m assuming so.”

“What do you mean,” Keith said trying to feign ignorance. 

“You know. You and Lance. Lance and you. You two seemed like you were getting pretty close. I thought you would have hooked up by now.”

“We’re just friends.”

“That’s not what it seemed like to me. You have to admit, I picked a pretty good one for you.”

“We’re just friends,” Keith bit out. 

“That’s not what it looked like to me. For a second there I thought you were falling really hard.”

“Well I wasn’t. And honestly, I haven’t even seen him since the shoot.”

Shiro set down his fork. His voice got quiet. “Keith. I know you.” Keith felt the tone change, the mood grow tense.

“Yep,” Keith said trying to keep his voice light.

“I know what you’re doing.”

Keith felt his inner defense system go up.

“Keith you can’t keep pushing people away.”

“I’m not pushing him away.”

“Then why did Lance call me to make sure you didn’t hate him?”

“Wha— Shiro. I don’t,” Keith stopped seeing Shiro’s cold look. “I didn’t do anything wrong. It just wasn’t going to work out. Okay?”

“I just don’t get it. Why do you insist on doing this?”

“I just—”

“You looked happy Keith. Why can’t you just let yourself be happy.”

Keith got quiet. “He would have left me. And it would have hurt.”

Shiro sucked in a breath. “Keith that’s no way to live.”

A pause. Keith refused to look at Shiro. “I know you miss your dad. But you can’t keep doing this Keith. I know you haven’t always been treated right, but not everyone is a douchebag.” Keith let in a shaky breath. Just the mention of that time set him on edge. 

“Yes, it hurts,” Shiro said. “Every time you open up there’s a chance somebody will fuck you over. But connecting with people. Allowing yourself to love, it’s worth it. But that’s not something I can teach you. You have to decide for yourself that’s something you want.”

Keith felt his hands shaking. He looked at the ground. “I think I need help Shiro. Like professional help.”

He looked up, Shiro met him with a warm look. “Okay.” 

***

Over the next two month’s Lance bought a new, smaller house. It was still tucked into the hills overlooking LA, just the way he liked it. It was a two-bedroom, modern house built by some famous architect. It had a pool, which meant Lance and the gang still had pool parties and movie nights regularly.

In general Lance’s life was going well. He had work. He had his friends. He wouldn’t say he was lonely. But still. Deep down. The Keith thing still hurt. He wasn’t over Keith yet, but maybe someday he would be. Right now, he had his friends and they would be there for him every step of the way.

***

It was mid-March when Lance’s phone rang unexpectedly. He didn’t know the number. He figured it was somebody from his office; not many people had his personal phone number.

“Hello?” Lance said.

Nothing.

“I can hear you breathing dude.”

“…Lance?”

Lance almost dropped the phone. 

But it couldn’t be. 

“Uh who is this?”

Another pause.

“It’s Keith.”

“I know you probably don’t want to hear from me.”

“Yep,” Lance said getting ready to hit the end call button.

“But…”

Something in Keith’s voice stopped Lance, “But?”

“I just needed to apologize. I don’t deserve your forgiveness. But I needed to say I’m sorry. I’m trying to sort all my shit out and my therapist said I should at least try and talk to you, so yeah, I’m sorry. I was a real ass to you.”

“You’re seeing a therapist?”

“Yeah.”

“Really?”

“Yes. Really Lance.”

“Wow.”

“Look I’m trying okay.”

“I’m not looking down on you Keith. It’s just not something I ever saw you doing. But I’m happy for you.”

“Thanks. It’s helping a lot. He says I shut people out. That I’m afraid of getting rejected so I reject them first. We’re trying to work on that. And my communication. He said I can start taking the first steps to mending relationships. Relationships that I want to continue but didn’t know how.”

Lance sucked in a breath. “And I’m one of those relationships?”

“Yes. I really liked you. As a friend. And as. Well more.”

“Keith. You ran away. I think it might be best if you just stayed away—”

“Please. Wait. I know I don’t deserve to fight for you. I don’t deserve a chance Lance. I really don’t. But. Please.” 

God. Why did this boy have to keep saying his name? It sent Lance spiraling, thinking it was okay to forgive this boy. This boy that had ignored him, hurt him so badly.

“I don’t know if I’m ready for that,” Lance said. He felt something stab into his heart. “I was just about to get over you.”

A pause. Lance could hear the rustle of fabric.

“Does that mean you weren’t over me?”

“No comment.”

“Lance I’m not over you either. I’m really not.”

Lance couldn’t help himself; he snorted.

Keith’s voice got quieter, huskier. If Lance wasn’t so mad he would think it was sexy. 

“Before you, Lance. I had never gotten so close to someone. And not so quickly. You were so easy to trust.”

“And you betrayed my trust.”

“Lance. I miss you. I miss your endless chatter, and how you’re always smiling, even when you don’t feel like it. I miss your eyes and how they light up when you tell a story. I miss your cheesy pick-up lines. I miss how serious you are about your friends and your work. And I miss your voice, and the way you are always humming. I miss getting to hold your hand. And I just miss. You. You were funny, and sweet, and honestly one of the best people I had ever met.”

“Then why did you push me away?”

“I was scared. I didn’t want to lose you.”

“…Keith. You know I would never do that.”

“I know. I know that. I just. I was stupid.”

“You could say that again.”

“I was stupid.”

Lance chuckled at that. “I miss you too Keith. That’s why it hurt. It hurt so much.”

“I know. I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.”

Lance shifted the phone. 

“Why are you trying so hard Keith?”

Lance could hear Keith taking a shaky breath. “Because. People kept telling me love was worth it. And honestly, I didn’t believe them. But then I met you. And I fell for you…”

“And you got it?”

“No. I still didn’t get it. I was scared that the more I liked you the more I would get hurt. But without you. I was lonely. I never understood what that really meant. You can’t be lonely without someone to miss. And I missed you. Life isn’t worth it if you don’t take a chance.”

A pause. “That was a little corny.”

“Well it’s true.” 

Lance could almost see Keith’s pout. God this guy was pure and oblivious in such unexpected ways.

“Good thing I like corny,” Lance said.

“So, you’ll give me a chance?”

“Uh—"

“How about this. You let me call you from time to time. We chat. We see how it works out. If you want to stop, we can. Or in a couple weeks or months or whatever. However long it takes., I don’t care. But when you’re ready we can take the next step. Whether that be friends or more.”

A pause.

“I would like that,” Lance said.

“Really?”

“Yeah.”

“Thank you, Lance.”

“But if you ever try to ghost me again I’m not going to give you another chance got it?”

“Yeah.”

“I’ll call you later okay?”

“Lance?”

“Keith?”

“I think I could see myself falling for you. If that’s alright.”

Lance felt a smile slide onto his face. “It’s alright.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts, comments, everything is appreciated!


	9. Chapter Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The big finale. My dramatic boys

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg the end is finally here. I can’t believe it; it went so fast. I don’t know if I’ll write another Klance fic; season eight is going to kill my ass, probably. But writing has also kept me going as I wait impatiently for season eight, so like ,I don’t know what I’m going to do now. I kind of want to go back to writing one shots, they were a lot easier and I didn’t get as bored/distracted. But I have an inkling of inspiration right now for a big thing. But I need a break. I just kind of want to wait for season eight but also this is the last time to really go at it and be super invested in Voltron. Anyway, this is a long ass note. But thank you so much for reading this fic. There are already so many things I would have done differently, but all in all thank you so much for reading and for all the lovely comments and just ah you guys are always way too nice.

Keith called Lance once a week. But that soon turned into calling Lance every other day with a smattering of texts and video calls in between. Keith didn’t want to push Lance, and he liked how everything was working. 

They talked about little things. What they were doing, how work was going, what was on their mind. Lance, who was on a break trying to write new music for his next album, always seemed to be awake and was always texting Keith stupid little things or lengthy paragraphs of random thoughts. But Keith didn’t mind. They sent a thrill through his heart. It meant Lance was finally becoming comfortable with him again.

But as happy as Keith was, they still hadn’t seen each other in person. And it was now August. 

Keith had just finished eating dinner when his phone rang. Keith answered on the first ring. Not eager or anything.

“Hey. Hi. Sorry I’m a bit early,” Lance’s musical voice said. His voice sent a little bought of electricity through Keith. He could almost feel Lance’s breath against his ear.

“Hey. You’re fine. What’s up?”

“Nothing much. Gang’s coming over for a movie later, which is why I called you now.”

“What movie do you have planned?”

“It’s going to be a movie marathon actually.”

“You aren’t watching Sharknado again are you?”

“Sharknado is an experience, which must be shared with every human alive.”

“It’s a horrible movie Lance.” 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about. Each film just gets better and better. They are true masterpieces.”

“They really aren’t Lance.”

“We don’t all have such high standards Mr. Actor.”

“Speaking of movies. Ours is coming up.”

A pause.

“Lance?”

“I wanted to talk to you about that. The premier more specifically.”

A sickening feeling hit Keith’s stomach. “I don’t have to go if it will make you uncomfortable.”

“No. That’s not,” Lance took a breath, “Would you maybe go with me?”

“Like a date?”

“Like a low-key date. Like we sit next to each other.”

“Can I hold your hand?”

“Yeah,” Lance laughed.

“And you’re sure? You think we’re ready.”

“Do you think we’re ready?”

“Oh god yes,” Keith said in a single breath.

Keith could hear the smile in Lance’s voice. “I’m ready too. I really want to see you.”

“I miss you,” Keith said after a moment.

“We talk every day, Keith.”

“Yeah, but like I miss you.”

“We’ll see each other next week,” Lance said. 

“You can’t see it but I’m smiling right now. I’m really happy.”

“Me too,” Lance said quietly. Then “Don’t get excited and jump me.”

Keith sputtered. “I’m not—I wouldn’t.”

“Relax. I’m teasing. I gotta go. Pidge is coming over early to set up the projection screen.”

“Okay. See you later,” A grin caught on Keith’s face. “Hey. I get to say that now. See you later.”

“See you later, Keith,” Lance laughed. 

Keith hung up and tried to stop smiling. 

***  
Lance was in the limo on the way to the premier trying not to smile. Especially because all his friends who were in said limo and would give him such a hard time if they knew why he was smiling like an idiot.

Everyone was dressed to the nines, Allura in a stunning silver-blue dress, Pidge, Hunk, Matt and Lance in tailored suits. As his bodyguard Hunk was coming with Lance on the red carpet. From there, he would sit with the crew and watch the movie. It felt like such a long time since they filmed it, Lance knew he had probably forgotten most of the plot, which was weird to think about. He would meet up with everybody again at the after party. 

Lance felt a little guilty. He wanted to bring all his friends to the premier, but he was basically ditching them to do interviews and smoozing. And Keith. He was going to see Keith. Sit next to Keith. Lance wondered if he would be able to pay attention to the movie.

“Have fun with your boyfriend,” Pidge smirked as Lance moved to make his way out of the car. 

Lance felt his face flush. “He’s not my. Jeez Pidge give me a break.”

Pidge just continued to grin. “Alright. See you later, good luck,” Allura said giving Lance a quick peck on the cheek as he finally slid out of the car. 

Keith was already there on the red carpet, talking to the press as paparazzi lights flashed. A large man stood next to Keith scanning the crowd. But Lance only had eyes for Keith. Keith seemed to feel Lance’s stare and turned towards him. His dark hair swishing away from his face. His hands loosely in his pockets. He caught Lance’s eye and smiled. 

Damn. He was too perfect, Lance thought. His smile, his stupid hair. But Lance needed to keep himself composed, together. But damn, that suit was tight and it was not helping Lance keep it together.

Lance smiled back and walked down the red carpet, waving at people and cameras as he passed. Outside he was all charm, flashing smiles and finger guns. Inside he was trying to calm his beating heart, trying not to look like a thirteen-year-old who had just spotted their crush in the hall.

Lance slide up next to Keith. Keith touched his elbow but didn’t look at him. Lance took the signal and moved away to talk to the press and take his photos. 

Slowly. Too damn slowly, they moved down the carpet and into the theatre where the movie would be played. 

Keith opened the door for Lance and they moved inside. Once safely inside the theatre itself, Hunk and Keith’s bodyguard moved away from the two, deciding they were respectfully safe. The theatre was dark, but already crowded with crew member, producers and their friends and family. Lance waved at Shiro who was busy talking to someone who was probably important. 

Lance moved closer to Keith whispering softly in his ear. “Shit. I forgot how hot you are Kogane.”

“Really? I didn’t forget how hot you were,” Keith said touching Lance’s lower back, leading him to the spots reserved for them and the crew at the back of the theatre. 

“Jeez when did you get so smooth.”

“Who knows. Practice?” Keith said something mischievous in his eyes.

“You better not have been practicing.”

“Don’t worry, McClain. I saved it all for you.” 

They sat down next to each other in their assigned seats, waiting for everyone else to get settled. Shiro sat down on Lance’s other side and squeezed his shoulder. “Ready?”

“I hope so.”

“Don’t worry. It’s great. If I do say so myself.”

The lights dimmed. Lance snuck another look at Keith. Keith was looking at him. His eyes soft and dark. Lance felt Keith’s hand slip into his own, their fingers intertwining. Keith leaned in close to Lance. “I missed you.” Keith pulled away, but Lane could still feel a light buzz on his skin, like his whole side was tingling from just Keith’s breath. 

A hand reached over and smacked Keith on the head then Lance. “Watch the film you two,” Shiro said. 

The opening credits started. 

The title scene came on, Lance’s voice singing distantly in the background as a camera moved through an office. He looked over at Shiro. He could see the pride on his face. Lance turned back to the film where his character was walking on.

It felt like he was an entirely different person. Lance couldn’t believe that was him. He looked good, but still, it didn’t feel like him. It was strange to see himself acting so unlike himself.

Lance tried to watch the film as best he could. It was a good darn film and he was super proud of himself. But he may or may not have looked over at Keith every now and then. Keith seemed to be completely absorbed in the film. Still, Keith never let go of his hand, squeezing it whenever there was a big scene coming up.

Finally, they got to the sex scene. 

“I can’t watch,” Lance said putting a hand over his face. “But I have to watch.” He peeked through is hand. “But I can’t watch.”

“Shush,” Keith said. Squeezing his other hand. 

Lance put down his hand and leaned into Keith. “You know. If I didn’t know how much effort it took to make this I would say it’s kind of hot.”

Keith rolled his eyes. Lance settled next to Keith, his arm and shoulder flush against him. He tried to watch the rest of the film.

At the end of the movie everyone clapped, which Lance was normally opposed to doing, but he did it this time. Keith leaned in, dragging a thumb over Lance’s cheek, where a tear was streaking down. 

Lance smiled back at him. He leaned in. Keith leaned it too.

But then the lights went up and they moved away from each other. 

At the after-party Lance was attacked by his friends and crew members, and thus didn’t have a lot of alone time with Keith. It was still fun. But Lance wished he had some more time alone with Keith.

Eventually the party was beginning to wind down and Lance had to say goodbye to Keith as he pulled a very intoxicated Matt and Allura into his limo.

Keith gave Lance a quick hug. “I’ll call you?”

“Promise?” Lance smirked knowing they called practically every day. 

“Promise,” Keith said all seriousness.

***

The Oscars was right around the corner. As much as Keith and Lance wanted to see each other, especially since they hadn’t seen each other since the premier, it just wasn’t possible. They had interviews and photo shoots, and just too many things going on to find time in their schedules.

So, they went back to calling and texting, promising to plan a date as soon as this chaotic time was over and down with. But it hurt. Having seen Keith in the flesh, being that close to him just drove a spike through Lance’s heart. He needed to see Keith. It ached only getting to talk to him.

At least with their schedules the weeks seemed to fly by. 

 

***

“Today I’m joined by Lance McClain, here to talk about his first film the Constellation of You and Me.”

“Thanks for having me here,” Lance said, his foot jiggling on his leg, ruining his crisp, clean image.

“I can see you’re excited about this film.”

“I really am. And it’s just so nice to get to actually talk about it! It feels like it’s been under wraps forever!”

The host took Lance through some questions asking about the film and the filming process.

“You know, I saw it this weekend. And I’m not trying to offend you, but I was absolutely floored by your acting. I can’t believe this was your first film.”

“I’m so proud of how it turned out. During the premiere I kept turning to Shiro and asking, that’s me, right? You didn’t replace me with someone else right? It was really surreal.”

“Now I don’t want to spoil the movie, but I have to ask about that ending.”

“Oh. Yeah. It’s pretty ambiguous,” Lance said with a smirk.

“It ends on that phone call. We don’t know who David’s calling, we assume it’s Gabriel, but we don’t know, and we don’t know if he answers. Enlighten us. How does the cast interpret it?”

“Actually, we are pretty divided on what happens too. There were a lot of arguments about it. Even Keith and I see the ending differently.” Lance touched his chest. “I’m an optimist. I think David was calling Gabe. He was put through such a traumatic experience and he’s looking for comfort, and I believe Gabe is ready to break away from his isolation. Keith however doesn’t think Gabriel picks up. We see Gabe pulling away at the end of the film, he pulls his hand out from David’s, so Keith think Gabe wouldn’t answer the phone call much less in the middle of the night.”

“It’s pretty bleak when you put it like that.”

“Yeah. I suppose so. Both characters are really broken and changed by the end of the film. But Keith explains it really well. He thinks David and Gabe are moving on but that it’s not necessarily bad.”

“Well thank you for your interpretation and thank you for coming out tonight. And everybody I recommend you see this fantastic film in theatres now!”

***

Lance was up for an Oscar. He knew he wouldn’t win it, but he still couldn’t believe it. Lance, in his first film was up for best Supporting Actor. It was crazy. Keith had been nominated for Best Actor and had already won at some of the other award shows. Shiro likewise was up for best director and was the favorite for that award. And the film was up for Best Picture. 

It was crazy and exciting and just so overwhelming.

Lance found himself practically hyperventilating as Allura dressed and primped him. Then he was stumbling onto the red carpet and into the theatre, sitting with the big wigs. Sitting next to people like Meryl Streep and Jennifer Lawrence, Lance felt small, he almost forgot he himself was famous. Allura was at his right as his plus one and was trying to calm him down.

Lance sat he could see the top of Keith’s head where he sat next to Shiro and Adam. Lance texted Keith to look back. Keith looked over his shoulder. His hair was combed nicely back into a low ponytail, and Lance couldn’t get enough of that look. Unfortunately, he was too far away. Lance threw him a little wave. They had already agreed to meet up later.

In a blur the awards started.

Lance did not win best Supporting Actor. Again, he knew he wouldn’t. Allura patted his knee and he smiled back at her to show he was okay.

Shiro did win best director. He almost cried during his speech. Lance stood up clapping wildly. 

Then it was time for Best Actor. 

Lance was practically burning holes into Keith’s skull. He just wanted Keith to win so badly. He deserved this so much.

They called a name. Lance couldn’t hear it over the claps.

Lance looked up to the screen. A camera was panning over to a very shocked Keith. But eventually after a pat from Shiro he stood up and walked up to the stage. He accepted the small gilded trophy. Keith touched the mike looking nervous and unsure. 

“First I would like to thank my parents. Mom I wouldn’t be the person I am today without you and I know Dad is looking down at us and watching over us. I love you,” A shaky breath. “I also want to thank the crew of this film. You guys are like my family now. So, thank you so much. I would especially like to thank Adam and Shiro. Thank you for this chance. And thanks for putting up with me,” Keith said in a rush, his voice thick in his throat. 

Lance felt so proud; he could feel tears in his eyes. He was going to give Keith a standing ovation, clapping and probably embarrassing Keith. 

Keith voice cracked. “And. Um. I need to thank Lance McClain.” Lance sucked in a breath. “Without you. This.” Keith waved the trophy. “My performance wouldn’t have been possible.” He seemed to be looking right at Lance, even though it wasn’t possible “And. And. Thank you just for being the person you are and giving me a chance. I know I told you once that I didn’t think David and Gabe got together,” Keith was now full on sobbing, his voice choked, but a smile on his face. “You changed my mind. You gave me a chance. I think Gabe and David got their second chance too. So, thank you so much. For letting me fall in love with you.”

Lance felt his mouth hang open. Keith loved him. Keith said he loved him.

The crowd went silent. Keith eyes widened. He touched his hand to his lips absentmindedly. Lance felt himself standing up. He could feel the camera’s zooming in on him. The music began to play, and someone ushered Keith off stage. 

Lance stumbled over the person next to him into the aisle. He heard people gasping. But he didn’t care. He ran down the theatre aisle up the steps, dashing after Keith as fast as he could. 

Lance was pushing his way through backstage people, most of them smart enough to jump out of his way. Dashing dashing dashing, until he saw the person he wanted to see. 

Lance skid and slipped his arms around Keith’s chest. He pressed his face into his back. Keith froze then touched Lance’s hands which were tight around his chest. “Lance?

“You are a giant cheese-ball Kogane. A corn-nugget.” Lance pressed his face over Keith’s shoulder, nuzzling into his mullet. He smelled like spicy cologne and clean pine wood. 

Keith turned to wrap his arms around Lance, “I’m sorry. I don’t know what came over me. I just started saying stuff… and I’m sorry. I know you aren’t ready for all that. Much less on live television.”

“Oh, shut up mullet.” 

Keith squeezed Lance, his arms wrapped around his neck. 

“I’m sorry.”

“Stop apologizing.”

Keith pulled back to get a look at Lance’s face, which was tear stricken, but a smile clearly there. Lance met dark eyes. “You aren’t mad?” Keith said in his husky voice.

“Of course, I’m mad,” Lance said. “But I still love you.”

A small gasp escaped Keith and he smiled at Lance bringing him in for another tight squeeze. This time Lance pulled back, looking deep into those dark eyes. 

Keith edged in. 

Lance felt a panic up his spine. “You meant all that, right? You aren’t going to take it back, right?” Lance said.

“I mean it,” Keith said sure and steady.

And with that Lance smiled, relaxing in Keith’s arms. He edges closer, letting Keith lean in the last bit. Soft lips meet Lance. Warm and familiar, but still sending a tingle through his whole body. All doubts washed away. The kiss is somewhat awkward as the two can’t stop smiling. But Lance doesn’t care. All that matters is that Keith loves him and wants to be with him. 

And Keith does want that. 

The two had found someone that challenged them. Someone that made them better actors and better people. Someone that made them feel at home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that’s the fic. Keith and Lance live happily ever after. They didn’t win best picture this time, but I feel like a future film with all three of them would. Keith does more movies. Lance does a couple films, but mostly goes back to his music career. I expect that directly after this the press practically has a field day, I mean my home boys Keith and Lance are over dramatic af. But yeah from there it’s all pretty much good times for them and the gang. I expect they have a ridiculous over the top celebrity wedding, but yeah yay, it all ends happy :)
> 
>  
> 
> Yeah. I don't know I'm not entirely happy with this, but I'm still super proud of this fic. So again thanks for reading.


End file.
